Mirando hacia el futuro
by Bella-Ragaza
Summary: Bella y Edward son felices hasta que una traición lo cambia todo y Edward se aleja de Bella pero de lo que no se da cuenta es que al dejar a Bella también esta dejando a un pequeño que crece dentro del vientre de su madre que pasara cuando se reencuen
1. Prefacio

**Okey este es solo el prefacio espero que les guste**

**PREFACIO**

En mi mente solo rondaban estas preguntas:

¿Por que el? ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Es que acaso esta en mi destino ser tan infeliz?

Si tan solo alguien me hubiera dicho lo doloroso que seria amarlo a "el" tal vez yo jamas hubiera sentido al menos cariño por el...... aunque pensándolo bien a quien engaño aunque me hubieran dicho que haci mismo Edward era simplemente el mismísimo demonio nadie hubiera evitado que me enamorase de el y si lo admito fui demasiado ingenua al pensar que el se había enamorado de mi que soy simplemente... normal

"Tú eres una niñita tonta, patosa mírate eres tan normal ¿cómo crees que alguien podría amarte? ¿Es que no te diste cuenta que solo quería tu cuerpo?" esas palabras tenían tanta razón y aunque me cueste admitirlo tenían mas razón de la que quería creer

Pero si se que el me hizo tanto daño ¿por qué no puedo olvidarlo? ¿Por que no puedo olvidar a Edward?

Tal vez por que fue mi primer amor o por que fue la primer persona que me hizo sufrir de una manera tan dolorosa que hasta respirar duele

No lo sé pero lo único de lo que sí estoy segura es que no lo puedo odiar no después de que a pesar de su partida de su engaño y de todas las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros él me dejo una esperanza para vivir tal vez el vivir al menos valga un poco la pena tal vez esta pequeña esperanza que va creciendo día a día logre curarme, tal vez solo tal vez logre olvidarlo


	2. Inicio

Solté una palabra mal sonante al cortar mi dedo con la hoja del libro. Diablos. Odiaba que eso mi sucediera. Lastimarme mientras estaba estudiando, no era en absoluto divertido, en sí, ninguna de las dos cosas de manera individual lo eran.

— Harvard — bufé por lo bajo, leyendo el logo de mi blusa. Me desperece casi con exageración. Los músculos me dolían, y tal vez ese era mi castigo por encontrarme en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de la nación.

La vida me había llevado hacia en donde esos momentos me encontraba. Yo, Isabella Swan, una chica de veintitrés años, hija de un prestigioso abogado, había logrado estudiar medicina en Harvard.

Suspire.

— ¡Bells! — escuche su melodiosa voz aterciopelada en perfecta sintonía con el timbre de la puerta. De verdad odiaba que hiciera eso, pero quién le podía decir algo a Edward Masen, el dios de la verdad, el maestro de la persuasión… Mi novio. — ¿Abrirás? — siguió preguntando a voz de grito, aun sin despegarse del timbre que emitía un molesto y agudo sonido.

Rodé los ojos.

No tarde mucho en abrir la puerta, sintiéndome enfurruñada por la perfecta y desaliñada imagen que presentaba él. Su sonrisa ladina, seguido por un tierno abrazo que pretendía dirigirnos dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros, logró apaciguar un poco mi enojo.

— Estás helado — asegure, separándome de él, extendiendo mi mano para que me entregara su cazadora. Lo observe enarcar una de sus cejas divertido, pero aun así se limito a obedecer mi muda orden, y entregarme su cazadora. — ¿Te quedaste dormido, verdad? — adivine viendo como sus increíbles ojos esmeralda mostraban signos de sueño, exactamente y cómo lo hacían cada que acababa de despertarse.

— ¿Lo dices por mi cabello? — pregunto a la defensiva. Evite reír a su pregunta. Sería imposible afirmar o negar algo con su cabello naturalmente desordenado. Negué, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. No puede evitar observarlo con sorna.

— No, genio. Tus ojos.

— ¿Mis hermosos ojos esmeraldas? — volvió a burlarse de aquellas estúpidas palabras que ahora me arrepentía de haber dicho en una de nuestras citas, al inicio de nuestra relación. Torcí el gesto, comenzando a sentir mi rostro arder. Sin necesidad de verme al espejo, podía asegurar que en ese momento me encontraba sonrojada.

Edward rió.

— No es gracioso — entrecerré mis ojos, observando los suyos. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro, haciéndome morisquetas para que riera, acercándose a cada segundo a mis labios. Sonreí, terminando de acortar la distancia entre nosotros. El primer beso, fue en mi mejilla izquierda, mientras un suave _˂˂Te extrañe˃˃_ escapaba de sus labios. Cerré los ojos, esperando con paciencia a que sus labios hicieran contacto con los míos. Me beso con suavidad, acariciando el interior de mi boca con su lengua de forma lenta y sensual. Suspire, sintiendo como su aún fría mano intenta acariciaba mi cintura, subiendo cada vez más — Debemos estudiar — asegure, separándome de él, dirigiéndome hacia en donde minutos antes me encontraba estudiando. Me senté en la silla, volviendo a ojear mis apuntes.

Lo escuche gruñir por lo bajo. Supuse, estaría despeinando su cabello con frustración. Comprobé mis pensamientos al dirigirle una rápida mirada. Efectivamente, él se encontraba despeinándose nerviosamente.

Intente ignorarlo, volviendo a poner mi atención en los libros. Se escucharon sus pasos, para luego de un breve silencio, comenzar a escucharse la radio emitiendo una suave canción. Negué divertida. Segundos más tarde, sus brazos me rodeaban por detrás de la silla, cruzados sobre mi pecho. Seguí ojeando mis apuntes sin querer prestarle mucha atención, ahora mi prioridad eran los métodos utilizados en la antigua Grecia para la curación de enfermedades, eso no pareció molestarle a Edward que respiraba sobre mi cuello, rozando sus labios por mí piel.

— Edward — mascullé sintiendo sus labios recorrer la sensible piel de mi cuello. Él emitió un pequeño quejido, pero aun así no detuvo su labor, y yo, por mi parte, tampoco quería alejarme. — Has dicho que me ayudarías a estudiar. — me queje. No era la primera vez que Edward, luego de un año de relación, me había ayudado a estudiar para algún examen próximo, es decir, siendo él dos años mayor, y por ende, estar dos cursos por delante de mí, los temas que yo debía estudiar, él los conocía a la perfección. — Hazlo.

— No quiero — su tono de voz se asemejo al de un niño desafiando a su madre. Sonreí, volteando mi rostro, para poder observarlo por encima de mi hombro, increpándolo con la mirada. — Ya sabes los temas de memoria, Bells. Ambos sabemos que no necesitas que te ayude, si tan solo confiaras más en ti. — se lamento, tomando uno de mis libros para comenzar a pasar sus páginas sin prestarles atención. Fruncí el ceño. Nuevamente volvía a insistir con mi supuesta baja autoestima. Bien, admitía que a lo largo de mi vida había tenido complejos conmigo misma, pero, qué adolescente no los había tenido, además, el hecho de que me sintiera insegura en evaluaciones que solo ciento treinta de doscientos alumnos aprobaban, podría considerarse completamente normal.

Me cruce de brazos, intentando demostrarle cuán ofendida me había sentido por sus palabras a través de ese gesto. Él, sin embargo, no me presto demasiada atención, por el contrario, comenzó a separarse de mí, caminando de un lado a otro con mí libro, haciéndolo volar ligeramente por los aires al igual que un balón de futbol.

— Edward, mañana tengo un examen, así que deja de jugar y ayúdame. — mi suplica no surgió ningún efecto en él. Lentamente, me acerque hacia en dónde se encontraba, intentando arrebatarle mi libro. Mi primer intento falló. — Edward. — volví a quejarme luego de mi segundo intento fallido. Tras dedicarme una sonrisa traviesa, alzo sus manos, imposibilitándome de manera definitiva lograr alcanzar mi objetivo. Me sentí estúpida al encontrarme saltando en un tonto intento por alcanzarlo. Obviamente su casi metro ochenta de altura, le ayudaba demasiado al enfrentarse a mi metro sesenta y tres — ¡Edward! — exclame con sorpresa. En un rápido movimiento, y aprovechando que me encontraba saltando, uno de sus brazos había rodeado mi cintura, logrando levantarme unos centímetros del suelo, modificando mi posición de manera horizontal. Me sostuve de su cuerpo, precavida, por si él pretendía soltarme, pues si tan solo intentaba hacerlo, él caería conmigo. Yo me aseguraría de aquello.

Solté un suave y lastimero quejido al verme reincorporada en el suelo. Sus brazos me consolaron, aunque la verdad era que él era el causante de mi molestia, y de aquel ligero mareo que había arremetido contra mí en una de sus tantas vueltas conmigo a cuestas.

— Lo siento, cariño — Él volvió a esconder su rosto en mi cuello, comenzando a hacer un camino de besos húmedos en un intento de haces más real su disculpa. ¡Mentiroso! Solo estaba provocándome — No lo hare más — escuche un sonido sordo detrás de mí, supuse, era el libro que había sido lanzado por Edward en algún lugar de la sala. Gemí suavemente, estremeciéndome al sentir sus manos por debajo de mi blusa.

— Aún tienes las manos frías.

— Eso significa que necesito que alguien me brinde calor, y con ese alguien me refiero una hermosa castaña que en este momento me mira sensualmente con un brillo que… si no me equivoco, asegura que me hará sufrir por haberle arrebatado su material de estudio. ¿Qué dices?

— Tú también debes estudiar. — le dije, en un intento por convencerlo y convencerme a mi misma de ocupar esas horas solo en estudio, aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma, el estudio no tendría mucha importancia si él seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus caricias y besos. Lo observe a los ojos, esperando a que me diera la razón, porque en esos momentos _la voz de la razón_ era yo, y él debía de aceptarlo.

Edward, asintió, enarcando una de sus cejas, pensativo.

— ¿Qué tal estudiar la anotomía del cuerpo humano? En eso nos podríamos ayudar.

— Te odio — masculle casi pérdida, sintiendo sus ojos clavados en mí. Acaricie su estomago, observando como mi mano descendía hacia el botón de sus desgastados jeans, desabrochándolo, para luego bajar lentamente el cierre.

Sus manos no pudiendo evitar estar quietas, comenzaron acariciar mi cadera ascendiendo hacia mis senos. Reí silenciosamente al observar su rostro surcado por una graciosa sonrisa traviesa. Me quiete la blusa con un rápido movimiento, lanzándosela a la cabeza.

— Agresiva… Me gusta.

— Ya lograste tu cometido, ¿Ahora que más harás? — volví a reír arrebatándole mi blusa de sus manos, para lanzarla lejos de allí. Edward se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho, observándome con diversión mientras caminaba un paso más cerca de mí, aquel mismo paso que yo me había alejado para obtener el espacio suficiente y así quitarme la blusa. Sonrió.

— Muchas… Te haré muchas cosas, Swan. — sus manos tomaron mis caderas, pegándome por completo a él. Exhalé un suspiro rebosante de felicidad sintiendo como sus labios ascendían por cuello hasta mi mandíbula, depositando suaves besos que lograban erizarme la piel. Me estremecí y exhalé un jadeo entrecortado cuando sus dientes atrapaban el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— Tengo una cama que estoy segura te encantara… — masculle, sosteniéndome de sus hombros. Sentí sus manos viajar hacia mi espalda, intentado desabrochar mi brasier

— No te creo. — reí quedamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Él, con su fingida expresión suspicaz, enarco una ceja, desafiante, a la espera de alguna ingeniosa respuesta de mi parte.

— Puedo demostrártelo si quieres — termine de desatar las cintillas de mis pantaloncillos de dormir que inmediatamente cayeron al suelo. Aun divertida por la expresión de Edward, me coloque de puntillas de pie, logrando alcanzar sus labios, no sin antes dirigirle una burlona mirada a mi novio. Usualmente yo no solía ser tan desinhibida en nuestros encuentros sexuales, pero por causa de los exámenes, y debido que hacía más de dos semanas no habíamos podido estas _así_, por esas mismas razones, mi yo más _primitivo _relucía.

Edward, bufo, en lo que sus manos tomaban fuertemente mis muslos, alzándome, y así logrando otorgarme mayor facilidad para besarlo a los labios sin necesidad de estirarme para hacerlo.

Aun sin dar por finalizado nuestro beso, Edward comenzó a dirigirnos hacia mi habitación. En momentos como estos, amaba vivir sin una compañera de piso que no estuviera rondando por la casa cuando yo y Edward estábamos prácticamente desnudos en algunas de las habitaciones, o al menos, en esta ocasión, cuando yo estuviera casi desnuda en el salón de el departamento

Uno…Dos…Tres…

No más de tres segundos pasaron hasta el momento exacto en el que sentí la mullida superficie del colchón hacer contacto con mi espalda, y a Edward, separarse de mí para quitarse su playera de manera rápida.

— Uh, eso fue sexy — no pude evitar bromear, apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis antebrazos en un intento por observarlo mejor. Reí quedamente al recibir su playera en pleno rostro, dejando mi visión a oscuras. — ¡Oye! — volví a lanzar su playera hacia atrás, descubriéndome el rostro para volver a observarlo, ahora, Edward ya tampoco tenía sus viejos jeans. — Eso si me gusta — comente admirando como sus abdominales se contraían en el momento exacto en el que Edward arrastraba su cuerpo por el colchón hacia mi lado. Voltee mi cuerpo a uno de mis costados, apoyando mi cabeza en mi brazo, para poder observarlo mejor. Nuevamente, una de aquellas maravillosas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me encantaban, volvió a iluminar su rostro.

Su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar mí costado, descendiendo hacia mis muslos y volviendo a subir… una y otra vez. Gruñí peligrosamente, tomando el control mientras en un movimiento ya advertido para él, me colocaba a horcajadas de su cuerpo.

Sonreí internamente al escuchar como su melodiosa risa se iba trasformando en un suave gemido en el momento exacto en el que aproveche que su cabeza se encontraba inclinada hacia atrás para comenzar a mordisquear su mandíbula, descendiendo por su garganta hasta el hueso de su clavícula, succionando la piel de esa parte sensible de su cuerpo.

Sus manos, ansiosas por tocar cualquier retazo de mi piel, comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda, volviendo a intentar desabrochar mi sostén. Y realmente, si no conociera la cantidad exacta con las mujeres que Edward se había acostado, estaría segura que creería que era un completo _novato_ en esto.

Aleje mi cuerpo del suyo, aun a horcajadas sobre él. Y así, mientras mordía mi labio inferior en un intento por no reírme de Edward, deslice mis manos hacia el broche de mi sostén para terminar de desabrocharlo y lanzarlo hacia el mismo lugar que minutos antes había terminado la playera del cobrizo que ahora me observaba avergonzado.

— Tus sostenes son como un maldito _cubo rubik_ para mí, Bells — se quejó por lo bajo, y realmente me abstuve de comentar que con otras mujeres no le había parecido _tan _difícil, seguramente. Por lo que sabía debido al desplante que se había ganado Edward de una chica que nos encontramos en el campus, cuando los dos aun estábamos en la etapa de _novios-amigos_; Edward era una especie de experto en la cama. Un dios sexual, como había dicho aquella chica rubia de exageradas curvas. Y no es cómo si yo no hubiera tardado mucho en descubrir que ella tenía razón, pero de verdad… aun me molestaba recordar el número de chicas con las que Edward se había acostado. Maldita sea yo por exigirle tal estupidez. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

Solté un gritito de sorpresa al sentir como el peso de Edward se abalanzaba sobre mí, volteándome rápidamente, quedando el arriba. Un suave brillo resplandeció en sus ojos, haciendo sonrojar estúpidamente mientras sentía un pudoroso impulso por voltear a mirar hacia otro lado. Aquello era algo de lo que jamás me acostumbraría. Nunca.

Aun no lograba entender cómo era capaz de poder ver desnudo a Edward y dejar que él me viera desnuda mí, sin sentir un poco de pudor, pero en cuanto él me observaba con sus hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas y aquel fulgor resplandeciente de amor, todo sentimiento de timidez era aceptado por mi ser. Volvía a sentirme como si por primera vez seria tocada por un hombre, y aquello sí que había sucedido hacia ya mucho tiempo, porque aunque ahora quisiera lo contrario, Edward, no había sido mi primer hombre; y, ¡Diablos! Había veces en las que realmente deseaba en que él lo hubiera sido. Hubiera sido lindo tener mi primera vez con alguien a quién realmente amara…

— Me encanta cuando te sonrojas — admitió, succionando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Tense mi cuerpo, ladeando mi cuello para darle todo el acceso posible a esa parte. Sus manos en lentos movimientos seguros, comenzaron a deslizarse hacia abajo, hasta llegar el elástico de mi ropa interior, para terminar acariciándome por debajo. Gemí, levantando mis caderas, desesperada por que nos deshiciéramos de las pocas _prendas_ que nos separaban para al fin poder tenerlo dentro de mí.

— Me veo como un tomate.

— A mí me gusta, cariño — aseguró mientras comenzaba a sentir su respiración agitarse al igual que la mía lo había hecho minutos atrás. Volví a gemir dolorosamente mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse, haciendo fricción contra las mías. Me sentí en el maldito infierno, morirme de placer, en cuanto su mano comenzó a acariciar uno de mis senos, mientras su boca se encargaba del otro, rodeándolo con su lengua para mordisquearlo de cuanto en cuanto.

— Edward… — Podía notar cuan excitado estaba él, por lo que sabía que si encontraba la forma de llevarlo a _su_ límite, lograría que dejara de jugar conmigo, para que de una vez ambos jugáramos el uno con el otro. Aprovechándome de mi posición, enrede mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, arqueándome un poco para ser yo ahora la que presionara nuestros sexos.

Acaricie su cabello, volviendo a guiar su rostro hacia el mío para poder besarlo con la inmediata necesidad e incluso urgencia, que había logrado despertar en mí.

Aun sin saber si sonreír de manera victoriosa o seguir intentando ver a Edward en el límite, no pude deleitarme escuchando como su gemido se trasformaba en un gruñido de frustración al notar como dejaba de intentar presionar nuestros sexos una y otra vez.

No tardamos mucho en deshacernos completamente de la ropa interior del él, que fue lanzada hacia algún lugar de la habitación, realmente no lo sabía, ni tampoco me importaba. Ahora, solo era consciente de cómo las manos de Edward acariciaban mi feminidad, logrando que me doblara del placer, sintiendo como sus dedos entraban y salían, llevándome cada vez más a la locura.

— Dios… Edward, no me tortures más — sollocé entre sus brazos, dirigiendo una de mis manos hacia su pene, acariciando por completo, intentando retribuirle todo el placer en el que él podía sumir, logrando que todo pensamiento racional desapareciera de mi mente, ayudándome a olvidarme incluso de mí nombre.

— Tranquila — susurro con la voz ronca, deslizando sus dedos fuera, observándome con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Aun sin abandonar nunca su mirada, lo sentí posicionarse sobre mi entrada, cerrando los ojos, extasiado.

Gemí junto a él, en cuanto dio la primera estocada. Sus embestidas comenzaron siendo lentas y profundas; ahora, sus labios se encontraban posados en mi cuello donde lo mordía ligeramente.

La habitación se sumió en un océano de suspiros placenteros y gemidos descontrolados; y nuestras caderas, danzando en un lento vaivén que a cada minuto se hacía más veloz. Intentando refrenar mis gritos de placer, mordí fuertemente mi labio, enterrando mis uñas sobre las suave piel de su espalda tras cada rápida estocada.

Lo mire a los ojos a cada estocada que aumentaba de velocidad, siguiéndolo con el movimiento de mis caderas, siendo consciente que él también me miraba con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo miraba. Unió nuestros labios en un suave beso, aun sin dejar de moverse dentro, mientras yo le correspondía el beso tan suavemente como podía hacerlo, aun sumida en un extasías inexplicable.

Solo bastaron dos estocadas más para llegar al clímax, para ese momento yo sitia que lloraría de placer; Edward, tras un par de estocadas más me acompaño en la maravillosa cumbre del placer. Cerré los ojos, intentando regularizar mí agitada respiración, sintiendo como Edward salía lentamente de mí, para acotarse a mi lado.

Observe de soslayo como sonreía tiernamente, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo, acercándome aun más a su cuerpo completamente sudado, al igual que el mío.

Deposite un rápido beso sobre su hombro, apretándome más a su cuerpo mientras el frío aire del ambiente comenzaba a molestarme. Vi como se alejo un poco, estirando su mano para tomar un manta y cubrirnos a ambos con ella, para luego volver a abrazarme.

— Te dije que esto era más divertido que estudiar. — fanfarroneó a susurros en mi oído, jactándose de cuánta verdad había en sus palabras. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras picaba uno de sus costados, logrando que se removiera debido a las cosquillas. Reí quedamente. Él, pellizco mi trasero ganándose varias quejas de mi parte. — Me amas — respondió con calma. Asentí quedamente ante tal afirmación sintiendo mis ojos caer lentamente en el momento exacto en el que Edward comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello tiernamente

— Tengo que estudiar — alegue en un último intento por mantenerme despierta. Observando por entre mis pestañas cómo soltaba un suspiro resignado ante mi queja implícita. Volví a esconder mi rostro entre su pecho, contradiciendo completamente mis palabras.

— Solo duerme — murmuró depositando un beso en mi cabeza. Estire la comisura de mis labios, dispuesta a replicar… — En cuanto te despiertes, ambos nos pondremos a repasar, y te ayudare en todo lo que necesites —… pero como siempre él decía algo que me hacia amarlo cada vez más de lo que lo hacía un segundo antes.

— Mmm… ¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo?

— Me gusta escucharlo. — respondió con simpleza, siguiendo con sus lentas caricias sobre mi cabello hacia mi espalda, comenzando a trazar pequeños dibujos imaginarios. Sonreí, volviendo a cerrar mis ojos para comenzar a responder en susurros cansados…

— Te amo tanto que incluso llega a ser abrumador, Masen.

**Edward Pov **

**Verano del 2003 – Harvard **

Acelere mis pasos, apresurado por llegar a la cafetería. Carajo. Necesitaba con urgencia un poco de cafeína en mi organismo luego de soportar de manera estoica las clases del extravagante profesor de psicología. Ya siquiera podía recordar por qué razón habíamos comenzado un acalorado debate que había llegado a su fin con la intervención del decano y un amable comentario de mi parte llamándolo apático incompetente, al escuchar como él soltaba presuntuoso comentario afirmando que yo solo era estulto _**(*)**_ demasiado joven como para contradecir sus palabras.

Sentí un fuerte empujón en mi hombro derecho, detrás de mí, que casi había logrado lanzarme hacia el césped. Perfecto, lo único que me faltaba para este día era haber comido un asqueroso y verde pedazo del césped para terminar de cagarme la existencia.

— ¡Edward! — volteé a ver cómo, James, con sus rubias hebras de niña, intentaba recuperar la respiración, sosteniéndose de mi hombro, como si aquella acción le ayudase aun más. No pude evitar rodar mis ojos, exasperado, aun sintiendo la irrebatible necesitad de ingerir una buena dosis de cafeína. — Joder. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste las trece veces anteriores que te grite?

Me encogí de hombros, la verdad era que no, no lo había hecho, tal vez debido al enojo por aquella estúpida clase, o lo más probable era que mi cerebro ya hubiese desarrollado una efectiva indiferencia hacia James, el tipo que mantenía continuamente a mi trasero en problemas. Mi mejor amigo.

— No realmente.

— _˂˂No realmente˃˃_, ¿Qué jodidos se supone significa eso? — inquirió con un tono de voz molesto. Me encogí de hombros, no estado dispuesto a darle explicaciones por cada una de mis acciones, así como él no pudo explicar en quinto grado en donde había perdido mí guante de Softball. — Olvídalo — aseguró, observándome al rostro. No debió de prestar mucha atención como para notar cuán colérico me encontraba. — Solo quería preguntarte si has visto a Victoria — inquirió a modo de pregunta. No pude evitar carcajearme, recibiendo una molesta y fulminante mirada de fulminante de su parte.

— ¿Has corrido la mitad del campus, solo para preguntarme por un chica que siempre que la ves, o incluso le hablas, te manda a volar? — esta vez fue mi turno de preguntar. James asintió, impasible; y solo por unos momento sentí lastima por ese pobre desdichado que no hacía más que ser botado, por la exótica pelirroja, sin embargo solo me basto recordar el cómo ella lo botaba una y otra vez, para también recordar que aquellos dos eran una gran entretención para mí. — Eres raro — aseguré negando divertido, mirando el dedo medio que James me enseñaba con toda su magnificencia.

— ¡Qué va, Edward! — exclamo casi con emoción — En menos de una semana la tendré conmigo. Espera y veras…

— Llevas diciendo eso desde hace más de cinco meses James. _La próxima semana… La próxima semana…_

— Oh, vete al infierno, Cullen — me maldijo por lo bajo, avergonzado por la realidad de los hecho. Y fue realmente gracioso observarlo bajar la mirada enfurruñado con la pequeña piedrecilla que había comenzado a patear hacia delante.

Bostecé con cansancio, realmente anhelando tener un gran baso de café entre mis manos, no me importaba si provenía del maldito _Starbucks __**(*)**_ o de la misma cafetería del campus. Yo solo quería mi jodido café.

_Cafetería… _A decir verdad creó que siquiera me encontraba demasiado lejos de la cafetería, tal vez podría acercarme hacia allí. Observe hacia el Oeste, si mi memoria no fallaba había una cafetería por allí…

Sonreí casi con maldad al verme distraído por el fugo que irradiaba el rojo cabello de Victoria. Volví a dirigir mi vista hacia James quien aun pateaba la piedrecilla con molestia. _Esto_ iba a ser divertido

— El infierno suena encantador — comenté sin más — Pero dime, _ricitos de oro_, ¿Quién estaría aquí para burlarse de ti cuando dentro de poco Victoria te grite, he? — la mirada confundida de James se conecto con la mía, aun burlona, para luego observar por detrás de mi hombro cómo una furiosa Victoria corría hacia en donde nos encontrábamos, tal vez, furiosa con James. Esa debía de ser la razón más probable… — Tu corres, yo te cubro… — susurré

— Hecho — masculló a modo de respuesta, preparándose para la que sería una larga persecución por parte de Victoria hacia él, para, posiblemente castrarlo por alguna estupidez que el rubio cometió.

— ¡James! ¡James Witherdale, quieto allí! — y como por arte de magia, y en contra de cada fibra de sus ser que seguramente le gritaba que corriera, James se quedo allí, estático, observando cómo Victoria aumentaba el ritmo de sus pasos, haciéndolos cada vez más rápidos.

Negué con tristeza, mi mejor amigo había perdido por completo su instinto de supervivencia. Me cruce de brazos, observando aquella escena con un poco más de curiosidad, Vicky había hecho dos grandes zancadas que la dejaron justo al lado de un anonado James. Ambos se observaron a los ojos, logrando que por un momento me sintiera completamente fuera de lugar. De verdad, para ella _odiar_ a James, tenía una jodida conexión con él que era innegable, incluso para mí, que jamás le prestaría atención a su relación, es decir, por dios, no quería meterme en el peligroso terreno que significaba para mí la vida amorosa de mis dos mejores amigos, y mucho menos si aquella _vida_ se trataba de ellos dos juntos. YO los apoyaría en lo que decidieran, si, pero jamás me metería entre ambos, ni como interlocutor, ni mediador. No. Nunca. Jamás.

— Si llegas a prestarte para su plan, estás muerto, James Witherdale.

El suave susurro siseante logro su cometido. Tanto James como yo a observamos con terror, porque, ¡Vamos! Era Vicky, ella era capaz de cortarte las pelotas mientras dormías y sonreírte al despertarte, por algo le teníamos respeto, por algo _**yo**_ le tenía respeto, siquiera intentando coquetear con ella para llevármela a la cama, y es que bueno, James era otro asunto… pero realmente Vicky, pese a poseer todas la cualidad que necesitaba un chica con la cual quisiera tener sexo, me aterraba.

— Cl- a-ro — James carraspeo, avergonzado por su chillona afirmación. Enarque una ceja, divertido, incentivándolo a que hablara y no se quedara callado, deslumbrado por nuestra aterrorizante pelirroja. — Tenlo por seguro, linda, pero dime, ¿A quién se supone que debo rechazar?

— No a _quién_ sino a _qué_, James.

— Diría que me lástima que pienses en mí como un _qué_, pero conociéndote, sé que tan perra puedes llegar a ser — ella moriría. Fije mi vista el Lauren quien parecía encontrarse allí desde hace algunos minutos, o por lo menos lo suficiente para escuchar a Victoria cosificarla. — Sin embargo, ahora has arruinado todo; James era mi única esperanza.

Intente, por unos breves instantes, entender que era lo que realmente sucedida. La fría y perfecta sonrisa de Lauren se mantenía impecable ante la mirada fulminante de Victoria. Aquello era extraño. Por lo que sabía, Vicky y Lauren eran amigas, por decirse de alguna manera, y es que aquello me había quedado muy claro en el momento en el que me acosté con Lauren, para luego soportar el enojo de la pelirroja por _jugar_ con su amiga ¡Por favor! Ambos habíamos _jugado_ esa noche, y estoy seguro, ambas terminamos muy satisfechos con ese _juego._

Solo había sido sexo, y aquello quedo muy claro para ambos…

— ¡Puedes irte a…!

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Hey! — exclamó James, interrumpiendo a Vicky. Y lo agradecía, de verdad, escuchar insultar a Victoria era casi o más traumático que encontrar a tus padres teniendo sexo, bueno, creo haber escuchado decir a James algo por el estilo, pero no era una exageración, Vicky podía ser guarra en cuanto se lo proponía. Volví mi vista hacia el camino, recordándome a mí y la taza de café que en estos momentos podría encontrarse en mis manos de no ser por sesta estúpida situación — Puede alguna de ustedes dos decirme qué sucede aquí, ¿De qué demonios hablan? — asentí. Un café, un maldito y reconfortante café. — Díganos, nosotros podríamos encontrarle la solución o la respuesta a _esto_, sea lo que sea.

Sonreí ladinamente, haciendo un amague de saludo, comenzando a caminar lejos de aquella locura; por ahora solo quería un café, no una escena de Vicky y James, no sexo con Lauren, no cosas sin sentados, solo quería un jodido café.

— ¡Eddie! — gruñí por lo bajo, no solo por lo estúpido del apodo, que no solo Lauren, sino todos los que me conocían sabia que odiaba, sino porque no quería encontrarme allí. Todo indicaba que aquella situación se trataba de problemas entre faldas, y yo ya tenía suficiente con las mujeres que conformaban mi vida, sexual, amorosa e incluso social, no necesitaba agregarle uno ajeno. — Tú. Tú eres la solución.

Negué divertido, volteándome, deteniendo mi camino para observar los azules y apasionados ojos de Lauren, observarme. Le sonreí al notar como acomodaba sensualmente su cabello rubio detrás de su hombre, dejando a la vista su largo, bronceado y perfecto cuello. Sexy, a decir verdad, sin embargo para un hombre que ya la tuvo en su cama aquella escena ya era situación repetida… y aburrida.

— Has entendido mal, Lauren. Cuando James, insinuó que te ayudaría, jamás me incluí en sus planes, créeme.

— Oh, vamos, Ed. Necesito a alguien, un hombre, uno con la capacidad de seducir, y, ahora que lo pienso, quién mejor que tú, un hombre que ha tenido más mujeres en su cama que un actor porno en diez años de carrera. Te lo ruego, no hay nadie más capacitado que tú en esto, siquiera James

— Eso duele — aseguro el rubio aludido en apenas un murmullo, recibiendo un golpe por parte de la pelirroja. Reí ante aquella analogía, sin embargo, volvía retomar mi camino a la cafetería. Poco tardo para que, y como siempre, Vicky me siguiera situándose a mi derecha y James hiciera lo mismos, solo que a mi izquierda. Así había sido desde siempre, desde niños, y así sería por siempre.

— ¡Eddie Cullen! —

— Carajo, Lauren, qué te sucede — inquirí al sentir un fuerte empujón de su parte. Se notaba desesperada por que la escuchara, y aquello era raro. Usualmente Lauren no quería ser escuchada, no rogaba por serlo, ella simplemente te obligaba a escucharla. Era una jodida niñita de papá… Y yo era un jodido bastardo que no le daría el gusto.

— ¡Edward! — Chilló al ver como seguía con mi camino — Bien. Haz lo que quiera, pero de verdad, te aseguro que esto te agradara… Edward… Hazlo por los viejos tiempos.

_Por los viejos tiempos._

Tuve que obligar a mi mente a retroceder unos cuantos años atrás, ¿Los viejos tiempos? Eso si era difícil, pues para mí, existía más de uno. No sabía exactamente a qué se refería ella con eso, porque podría tratarse de nuestros tiempos en los que ambos solo teníamos sexo, aquellos en los que éramos amigos y ambos compartíamos más de un secreto, o aquellos en los que simplemente teníamos sexo desenfrenado.

Sí, bueno, no había mucho que elegir, pero realmente, y mucho antes de acostarme con ella, habíamos mantenido una tierna amistad… hasta que el sexo ocurrió.

— ¿De qué se trata? — inquirí, rendido. Una radiante sonrisa, como la que no le había visto esbozar en muchos años, adorno su rostro. Dio dos rápidos pasos hasta quedar casi pegada a mi cuerpo. No me moví, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de acciones por parte de Lauren, muy acostumbrado — Si no hablas…

— De venganza

— ¿Venganza?

— Si. — Asintió — Mi padre fue estafado por un maldito viejo asqueroso.

— Entiendo. Pero entonces, ¿Qué se supone que quieras que haga yo, Lauren?

— Seducir, Edward. Solo debes seducir a la bastarda que ese hombre tiene como hija. Sedúcela, enamórala y destrúyela; déjala y dile que todo se trato de un juego, un juego auspiciado por los Mallory. Esa será mi venganza… No es la gran cosa, pero si lo suficiente como para destruir al tesoro más preciado de Charlie Swan, su hija, y por ende… a él.

— Estás comportándote como una psicópata — aseguro Victoria, observándome molesta. Sabía que le enfurecía que yo de verdad estuviera sopesando la posibilidad de acceder a aquella locura, sin embargo, cómo podría negarme. Lauren podía comportarse como una perra la mayoría del tiempo pero yo no podía negar que gracias a ella y su comprensión, en esos instantes, me encontraba donde me encontraba. No solo de debía una, le debía muchas…

— ¿Cómo se llama ella?

— Isabella Swan, aunque e averiguado que también es conocida por hacerse llamar Bella — escupió aquel nombre como si fuera la peor de las blasfemias. Quite sus manos hechas puños de mi casaca, acariciándolas levemente.

— ¿Bella Swan? ¿Bromeas, verdad? — Exclamó, James, extasiado — La conozco. Solía verla en la biblioteca. Es hermosa, el sueño de todo hombre, guapa, tierna, inocente, amable, sensual… ¡Auch! — se quejo ante el fuerte y doloroso golpe que recibió por parte de una celosa Victoria. Sonreí ante aquello, viéndolo sobarse el lugar exacto en donde ella lo había golpeado. Agradecí que Vicky poseyera una buena puntería, porque de otra manera, el adolorido hubiera sido yo. Si. Ese era el peligro de ir en medio — ¿Ahora qué hice, por qué me golpeas?

— Con que hermosa, ¿he? — inquirí. James asintió sin más, evitando soltar algún otro comentario que lograra que se ganase otro golpe. Suspire — Considéralo el ultimo favor, mi última cuota a pagar… por los viejos tiempos.

— ¡Sabia que aceptarías!

— Lauren — la interrumpí en su anticipado festejo — La seduciré y la dejare. Haré todo lo que has dicho antes, pero no quiero que te involucres… Te conozco, y sé que no pararas hasta no ver sangre, y créeme que aquí, en esto, no habrá sangre, siquiera por los viejos tiempos, ¿Lo entiendes?

— Acepto. No me meteré, pero debes cumplir tu parte del trato, Edward. Sin trucos, solo hacerlo.

— Lo haré — aseguré sin más.

— Edward, no juegues con fuego. — la suave advertencia de Victoria, y su mirada reprobatoria, por un instante hizo que quisiera replantearme aquella situación, pero no podía, le debía aquello a Lauren, y ahora, ya lo había prometido. — Recuerda que el fuego no hace más que quemar.

— No sucederá, Vick — sonreí arrogante — Lo peor que me podría pasar es que ella sea, después de todo, mala en la cama.

.

.

No paso mucho para que esta vez, y para mi placer, nos dirigiéramos hacia la cafetería más lejana del campus. Por lo que sabía, y lo único que había dicho Lauren respecto al tema, en esa cafetería se encontraba la pequeña Isabella Swan.

_La obra debe comenzar… _

Había dicho ella, y yo no hice otra cosa que encogerme de hombros. Ciertamente no estaba muy seguro de aquello, pero se lo debía, y se lo había prometido, además, no sería muy distinto a hacer lo que siempre había con las mujeres: Jugar. Todos en el campus, o la gran mayoría, me conocían por ser un jodido jugador, y aquello nos les molestaba a las mujeres, porque ellas literalmente se lanzaban a mis brazos.

— Quiero un café — le murmuré a James quien asintió de acuerdo conmigo. Tanto James como Victoria, habían aceptado acompañarme a este lugar, nunca veníamos por esta parte del campus, pero, y gracias a su incondicionalidad como amigos, habían optado por acompañarme no solo al café sino también en esta locura…

— No participare de esto — bueno, al menos solo lo haría James, porque Vicky era otro tema. Ella me entendía, lo sabía, pero no por ello me apoyaba. — Me iré a sentar. James, pídenos un café. — y así fue como se alejo de nosotros. Bien, aquello significaba que más tarde querría arreglar cuentas conmigo… o con James. ¡Por todos los santos! Solo esperaba que fuera con James

— Es ella — me señalo mi rubio amigo con un movimiento de su cabeza. Volteé mis ojos hacia el lugar indicado, recordando las palabras de James. No pude. Simplemente no pude recordar las palabras de él para describir a la chica, ¿Había dicho hermosa? Pues no estaba equivocado. Era prácticamente un insulto, un certero golpe en el rostro para mí, haberme sabido ignorante de tal belleza.

No era como las demás con las que me acostaba, no era rubia, ni de curvas exuberantes y ojos claros, no, su belleza era más discreta, más humilde, pero no por ello menos deslumbrante.

Contemple aun con más curiosidad el oscuro color castaño de su cabello, sedoso y ondulado, resaltando incluso aun más la delicada blancura de su tersa piel. Sus ojos, dulces y adormilado, podía apostar que eran marrones, un marrón que haría a cualquier hombre perderse en ellos.

— Parece un ángel. 

— Seguirán admirándola, o comenzaras con _esto_, Ed — asentí, prestándole, a regañadientes, un poco de mi atención a Lauren. Su mirada molesta y sus labios fruncidos hacían ver sus fracciones aun más duras de lo que realmente eran. — Irás allí y te presentaras como Edward _Bolasani_

— ¿Disculpa? — entrecerré los ojos, bufando sin más, indignado por aquel apellido, que, por cierto, ¿Qué clase de apellido era? Edward Anthony _Bolasani_. ¡Jesús! Siquiera sonaba bien. — Tengo un apellido, y ese es _Cullen_

— Sabemos lo orgulloso que estás de tu apellido, Edward, pero es necesario que lo cambiemos, podría descubrirte mucho antes de que le digas _"Hola"_ — aseguró, señalando a la distraída muchacha que reía junto a una chica de cabellos negros. Puse los ojos en blanco, dudando seriamente aquella afirmación, la castaña no se veía como aquellas personas desconfiadas, por el contrario. — Así que cámbiate el maldito apellido y comencemos esto ya.

— Creo haberte dicho que no te meterás, ¿Verdad? — inquirí, fulminándola con la mirada. James aun no podía parar de reír por el peculiar apellido que ella quería que yo adoptara — Bien — sonreí al verla asentir. — Si tan necesario es que mienta respecto a mi apellido yo… Me haré llamar… _**Masen.**_ Edward Anthony Masen — repetí triunfante. Al menso el apellido de mi abuela paterna me parecía mucho más adecuado para mí que cualquier otro.

— Genial, ya tienes un nuevo apellido, ahora iré con Victoria a llevarle un café — exclamo James, sonriendo con nerviosísimo mientras se alejaba hacia la barra a pedir un café. Un café. Diablos, todavía seguí queriendo mi jodido café.

Gruñí por lo bajo, sintiéndome más que presionado por Lauren quién había optado por empujarme hacia donde se encontraba la hermosa castaña, en la pared más alejada de la puerta.

Observe a mi espalda, Lauren ya había desaparecido de la escena, largándose de la cafetería mucho más rápido de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. James y Victoria por su parte, habían optado por sentarse en la mesa más cercana a la pequeña castaña. Entrecerré los ojos, estaba seguro que ambos creían que fallaría con ella.

Me coloque frente Isabella, quién me observo inmediatamente con una de sus cejas enarcadas, curiosa por mi repentina aparición. Su amiga, la chica de cabellos negros y sonrisa conciliadora, me saludo con un escueto y energético ˂˂Hola˃˃, para luego volver centrarse en sus libros.

— Un gusto… — las salude casi con despreocupación, manteniendo mi mirada fija en la castaña, que mantenía sus blancas mejillas sonrojadas. Le sonreí por ello, encontrándolo enternecedor e inclusive divertido.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — preguntó sin más, decidiendo dejar de observarme para centrar su atención, al igual que su amiga, en su libro. Bien. No me esperaba aquello, pero aun así no podía dejar de estar hechizado por aquella voz, suave, melodiosa, cálida…

Joder. Estaba desvariando.

Asentí, comenzando a maquinar rápidamente una respuesta lo suficientemente inteligente o atractiva como para que ella se sintiera atraída de una manera u otra a mí.

La volví a observar. Desde esta distancia podía aprecias cada detalle en ella, como las pequeñas pecas que decoraban su nariz y parte de sus mejillas. Eran imperceptibles, y a diferencia de muchas otras mujeres a las que conocía, ella no utilizaba maquillaje para intentar cubrirles, por lo que lo más lógico era pensar que no le molestaban. Bien. Entonces, aquello querría decir que ella… ¿Se aceptaba tal cual era? ¿No le gustaba maquillarse?

Fruncí el ceño. Mis conjeturas eran estúpidas, estaba haciendo el ridículo para do allí. Debía entrar en acción. La observe aun con más intensidad, por qué diablos no se dignaba a mirarme, aquello haría las cosas más fáciles para mí, al menos al hablar no sentiría que interactuaba con una pared.

Su amiga, volvió su mirada a mí.

Sería estúpido decir que ella no había notado cómo miraba a la castaña, así como también sería estúpido pensar que su casi insonoro murmullo en el que se disculpaba antes de levantarse de su asiento para según ella _ir a pedir otro café_,no era más que una táctica, una ayuda o cómo quisieran llamarlo para que yo pudiera quedarme a solas con una desconcertada castaña que apenas había levantado la vista de su libro cuando aún me vio allí, sentándome en el lugar que su amiga había dejado disponible.

— Ah — exhaló nerviosamente, enarcando ambas cejas a la espera de una respuesta mía. — ¿Qué haces? — preguntó con nerviosismo, intentando observar por sobre encima de mi hombro a su amiga. Supuse, intentaría que la rescatara de mí. No pude evitar sonreír ante ello. — ¿Te encuentras bien?—inquirió, dudosa.

— Soy invisible.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tú puedes verme?

— Si — respondió extrañada, frunciendo su ceño casi con confusión. Enarque una de mis cejas, divertido por su reacción. Se veía tan… inofensiva e inocente. Tal vez fuera virgen después de todo.

— ¿Y qué tal mañana en la tarde? — le sonreí. — Podremos ir a ver una película.

— Lo siento, ya la vi. — aseguró con falsa alegría, comenzando a levantar sus libros uno por uno con un poco más de rapidez. — Adiós. — está vez fue mi turno de observarla extrañado. Ella era rara, normalmente una chica se reiría… no ella. Y lo peor de todo, acababa de dejarme sentado como un idiota, observando hacia la nada misma mientras las risas de James resonaban en el local. Mierda, no, por supuesto que no se iría, al menos no tan fácilmente.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! — salté rápidamente en su búsqueda. Poco tarde en verla encaminarse hacia la parte sur del campus junto a su amiga. Unos segundos corriendo y yo ya las había alcanzado — ¡Hey! — la volví a llamar, está vez interceptando su camino y el de su amiga. Ella me rebasó rápidamente, pasando de mí.

Sonreí. Me encantaban los desafíos.

Nuevamente, volví a colocarme frente a ella, está vez caminando en reversa para así poder observarla. Su amiga se reía intentando ser disimulada, no le preste atención después de todo parecía que al menos a una le caía bien.

— ¿Qué quieres? — estaba molesta, pero aun así no dejaba de verse adorable. Un tierno puchero adornaba sus labios mientras sus ojos marrones me fulminaban con la mirada de y tal manera que helaría la sangre de cualquiera. _Tierna y peligrosa, fatal y atractiva combinación_, pensé.

— ¿Me puedes dar tu nombre?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no tienes uno?

— Claro que sí. Me llamo Edward Masen — dije, obviando su perspicaz comentario. Ella era inteligente. — Entonces… No crees que es injusto que yo no sepa tu nombre y tu si el mío.

Ella negó.

— En realidad no.

Siseé fingiendo dolor. Su amiga rió, esta vez, abiertamente, ganándose una mirada de _Isabella_. Era un lindo nombre a decir verdad, algo anticuado, aunque claro, yo era el menos indicado para tachar un nombre de anticuado, después de todo el mío era un legado de mi tátara abuelo.

Enarque una de mis cejas, observándola a los ojos. No necesariamente necesitaba saber su nombre, ya lo sabía, Lauren me lo había dicho, aun así era casi primordial que al menos ella quisiera presentarse.

— Mi nombre es Ángela Webber y ella es Bella Swan. — se presentó su amiga, aunque claramente se notaba que estaba haciéndome el gran favor de ayudarme a saber el nombre de _Bella. _

_Bella_. Un apodo, o tal vez un diminutivo, supuse; y por primera vez en mi vida no puede estar más de acuerdo con quién fuera la persona que la llamo por primera vez así. Ella era realmente hermosa.

— Isabella, para ti.

— Me gusta más Bella. Te queda. — su rostro se sonrojo al obtener aquella sencilla respuesta de mi parte. Detuve mis pasos, caminar en reversa podrá ser divertido pero aun así podría terminar con mi trasero en el asfalto en cualquier momento. — Entonces que dices. Bella. ¿Saldremos éste sábado?

— Me dolerá la cabeza éste sábado.

— Prometo llevar un analgésico. Te mejorarás.

— ¡Eres desesperante!

— ¿Y qué es lo que hay en los hombres desesperantes que te excita tanto?

_**Invierno 2004 – Harvard **_

_Masen. _

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, reprimiendo mis ganas de soltar un grito. Sabía que la amaba mucho antes de acostarme con ella, sabía que era especial, mucho antes de perseguirla por todo el campus para que me diera número, así como también sabía que en cuanto ella descubriera este pilar de mentiras me odiaría, se alejaría de mí.

Todo se había salido de control.

Yo no debía de haber sentido nada por ella. Nunca. Pero aun así, sería hipócrita decir que me arrepiento de amarla, porque si, Edward Cullen, el mujeriego empedernido sé había enamorada ella, de su torpeza, su sagaz sentido del humor. Y mierda, ¡Eso estaba jodidamente mal!

Esto debía parar. Yo debía hablar con Lauren, cancelar esta estupidez, proteger a Bella de esa desquiciada, decirle la verdad en algún momento e intentar que ella me perdonara.

Suspire, cerrando los ojos, aquello sonaba más fácil de lo que realmente era.

— ¿Qué sucede? — inquirió Bella, observándome con sus ojos chocolates entrecerrados y su voz más ronca de lo normal. — ¿Te duele la cabeza, amor? — sonreí con ternura, acariciando sus cabellos. Esta vez fue su turno de suspirar, cansada, para luego volver a acomodar su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Fruncí el ceño divertido al sentir un fuerte manotazo sobre esa zona de mi tórax en un intento desesperado por parte de Bella, para que esté se _ablandara._Indudablemente, ella un continuaba entre dormida.

— Auch — mascullé divertido— Bells, cariño, aunque lo intentes con fuerza, mi pecho no se sentirá al igual que una almohada. — me fulmino con la mirada, indignada, para luego voltearse, dándome la espalda, dispuesta a dormir cómodamente abrazada a su almohada. Reí entre dientes, abrazándola por detrás — Aunque siempre que quieras puedes intentarlo — susurré en su oído, depositando un húmedo beso en su cuello. Ella rió, acariciando mi mano, que se encontraba envuelta en su cintura.

— Te amo.

— Yo mucho más —aseguré, estrechándola aún más cerca de mi cuerpo, ocultando mi rostro entre su cuello, para escapar de los suaves rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana. — Duerme, más tarde te ayudare a estudiar. — cerré los ojos. Sabía que debía de solucionar muchas cosas, sin embargo, en este momento lo único que quería hacer, era dormir junto a ella, entre mis brazos, sin que nadie pudiera incordiarnos.


	3. la llamada

**Los personajes son de stephenie meyer solo la historia es mía **

* * *

**BELLA POV**

- ¡Edward levántate! – le grite al hermoso novio que tenia en estos momentos en los cuales estaba sobre mí aplastándome contra en el sofá

- no quiero – dijo mientras reía

- Edward me dejas sin aire ¡estas gordo! – bromee mientras trataba de escaparme

- oye solo estoy... rechoncho – se defendió aun riendo

- si, ¡rechonchamente gordo!

- ya Bells, mira si tu me acompañarás a...

-no, Edward, no quiero

-pero Bells – dijo haciendo un puchero totalmente adorable – ¡por mí!

- ash, esta bien, apúrate y salte de encima – lo empuje mientras trataba débilmente de respirar y liberarme al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta de esto el muy gordo me libero

- ya pero, prepárate que quiero pasar por donde – exclamo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano como si hubiera descubierto America

- sabez, serias un buen publicista – bromee

- lo sé – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia "mi" habitación a cambiarse debidamente ya que no seria nada apropiado que salga a pasear en boxers por el campus, lindo si, pero apropiado no, además dudo que a los guardias del campus les haga mucha gracia él verlo haci o a mi el que las demás chicas lo vean haci ya que a decir verdad eso subiría su ego aun mas de lo que ya esta

- ¡estas listo! – le grite desde la cocina mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo con naranja

- si, que dices, ¿cómo estoy? – me pregunto una vez que estaba frente a mí, mientras daba una vuelta en el lugar como si fuera un modelo

- lindo – dije casi sin mirarlo cosa que me costo mucho a decir verdad

- solo eso... ¿lindo? – pregunto incrédulo – yo esperaba algo haci como, espectacular, hermoso, único - bromeo

- bueno ya esta bien todo lo que tu digas ahora vamos o sino cerrara – lo apresure antes que hagamos de todo excepto lo que teníamos planeado, bueno no es que me interese mucho ir a un parador* de comida rápida del campus, pero Edward se podría decir que es otra cosa ya que el esta mas que emocionado con esa idea, es mas juraría que párese un niño de 2 años

........

- ¡pequeña ladrona vuelve! – gritaba un muy sorprendido Edward al notar que había robado su Hot Dog * - Bella devuélveme mi comida – pidió una vez que se encontraba frente a mí

- disculpa, ¿Tu comida?

- si, mía – dijo mientras intentaba acercarse a mí para arrebatarme el Hot Dog, pero, mientras que él adelantaba un paso yo retrocedía otro – Bells quiero mi comida- se quejo

- ¡oye! es mi comida – rebatí divertida ante el comportamiento de Edward

- yo fui el que pago la comida – contra ataco

- yo fui la que hizo la orden - dije mientras le sacaba la lengua y comía un bocado del Hot Dog

- ¡Nooooo! – en estos momentos agradecía que no hubiera mucha gente en el campus ya que la verdad es que nos estabamos comportando como dos niños pequeños – pero... Bells... mi comida – casi parecía que iba a llorar

-querrás decir mi comida – le corregí

- lo pagaras muy caro Isabella – dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí y me tomaba en brazos como a un recién nacido

- bájame – le ordene

- no, devuelveme mi Hot Dog – dijo mientras comenzaba a girar sobre su eje haciendo que me marease

- toma – le entregue un padecito de lo que había sobrado de su dichoso Hot Dog

- no yo lo quiero todo -

-¿acaso quieres que te lo vomite? – pregunte sarcástica aunque lo lograría si continua girándome

- tienes razón entonces págame de otra forma – me miro pícaramente mientras paraba de golpe haci dejando de girar cosa que causo que me mareara aun mas

- estoy mareada –me queje – eres un bruto Edward – lo rete mientras el solo me dedicaba una sonrisa inocente

- lo siento amor – se disculpo mientras me bajaba lentamente

- acaso tienes gemelos Edward, te veo doble – le dije lo que causo que el muy bobo comenzara a reírse a carcajadas limpias

- Acaso haz terminado de reírte de mi – pregunte fingiendo estar indignada

-si, ya lo he hecho – aseguro mientras yo le sacaba la lengua como una niña pequeña

- ya mi amor, no te enojes – pidió dulcemente – ahora sonríe – pidió mientras me apuntaba con su cámara fotográfica para luego segarme momentáneamente con su Flash

- oye, cada foto cuesta 10 dólares - bromee

- me debes un Hot Dog ¡no te quejes! – dijo mientras me seguía sacando fotos sin cesar

- ya, Edward ven – le ordene mientras tiraba de su abrigo para acercarlo a mi -

- diga usted señorita –

- quiero una foto junto a ti – le arrebate la cámara mientras posaba junto a el – ahora una foto haci – dije mientras lo besaba tiernamente en los labios a la vez que nos sacaba una foto –dígame señor Edward que siente ahora que, ya esta a punto de graduarse – le pregunte mientras tomaba la cámara digital entre las manos y la ponía a modo de vídeo para gravar

- uff, veamos me siento contento, ansioso y de mal humor – dijo él, como si estuviera dando una entrevista a una de las revistas más importantes del mundo

- ¿por que se siente haci? – Entendía perfectamente lo de contento y ansioso pero lo del ¿mal humor?

- bien contento: por que ¡al fin termine la carrera de medicina! – Y claro que lo había hecho es mas fue el primero en su clase – ansioso: por que no veo el día en el que me entreguen mi diploma

- exagerado solo faltan 3 días ¡tonto! – me reí

- de mal humor... – hizo caso omiso a mi comentario- por que, ya no te podré ver mas – se acercó para besarme lo cual permiti gustosa

- sabez existen los celulares, las cartas, los e-mail y muchos otros medios de comunicación por lo cuales podríamos seguir en comunicación – trate de tranquilizarlo aunque yo estaba peor que el es idea ya desde hace mucho que venia rondando mi cabeza por que nadie puede asegurar que podríamos seguirnos viendo o que tan solo seguiremos en contacto

- si, pero lo que yo quiero hacer es algo muy distinto a charlar se llama sé...

- ¡Edward! – grite para que se callara cosa que hizo que se pusiera a reír como desquiciado

- ¿qué? Solo iba a decir seguro vial - ¡si como no! Y yo soy la virgen María

- Ok, lo que digas – dije mientras dejaba de gravar ya que ni cuenta me había dejado la camarita digital prendida – por cierto, solo quería decirte que mi padre te manda saludos – reí internamente al recordar el día en el que Charlie se presento a modo de sorpresa en el campus para visitar a su única y adorada hijita, pero lo único que encontró fue a un chico de cabello cobrizo en boxer dentro del departamento de su hija

- jaja – rió irónicamente – no es gracioso Bells estoy seguro que si tu no apareces casi me mataba – aseguro con cara de espanto

- ok tienes razón - dije, ya que no dudaba que Charlie lo matara o le hiciera una orden para que no se pudiera acercar a mí a menos de 100 m. De distancia – pero Charlie siempre es haci con migo

- y no lo culpo yo tambien lo seria si fuera tu padre

- pero gracias al cielo que no lo eres – dije mientras simulaba una cara de horror – por que si no, yo no podría hacer esto –lo bese a lo que el respondió inmediatamente mientras su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entrar el cual se lo concedí gustosa

- cierto – me apoyo luego que nos separaramos por falta de aire – sabez eres lo más importante en mi vida – me miro a los ojos y pude notar su sinceridad en ellos

- tu, tambien – Edward era... lo mejor que me paso en mucho tiempo, en demasiado tiempo a decir verdad –te amo

- yo tambien te amo –dijo mientras me volvía a besar

- atiende – dije mientras me separaban de el ya que el monstruoso aparato que tiene por celular comenzo a sonar sin cesar

- no quiero – se acerco mas a mí

- atiende – le ordene

- malhumorada – hizo un puchero – _Hola_ – dijo apenas atendió el teléfono – _¿qué quieres?_ – dijo de mala manera mientras fruncía el ceño – _no... esta bien, allí estaré _– dicho esto corto la llamada

- ¿estas bien? –le pregunte ya que toca el puente de su nariz, mientras que su ceño se mantenía fruncido –Edward – lo llame nuevamente para que me prestara atencion

- he... si es, solo que es... James, molestando

- y que quería –pregunte al recordar a James el infantil amigo de Edward quien estaba enamorado de Victoria y aunque esta correspondía a su sentimiento había momentos en los que se llegaban como perros y gatos

- ¿quién? – pregunto desconcertado

- James, por quien más creías que te preguntaría – exclame medio divertida

- ha, pues... bien solo quiere que vaya a verlo – me informo sin mirarme a los ojos

- bien ve – lo empuje para que se mueva ya que paresia una estatua

- adiós – dijo besandome con urgencia

- ve si no quieres que te venga a buscar – sonreí al separarme del –sabez que James no dudaría en hacerlo – cosa que sabia perfectamente, ya que la ultima vez que Edward no respondió a un llamado suyo lo fue a buscar a mi departamento para contarle lo que le había dicho Victoria y para pedirle un consejo, cosa que Edward aprovecho para burlarse deciendole, que ya se estaba pareciendo a una niña

- bien adiós – se despidió mientras prácticamente corría

**EDWAR POV**

¡Diablos! ¿Es que acaso no entiende? Por que es tan persistente si ya le dijo que no

hola – había dicho mientras me alejaba a regañadientes de Bella

hola hermoso me extrañaste – pregunto Lauren tratando de sonar herida

-_ ¿qué quieres? _– Pregunte de mala gana, ya que no estaba de humor para aguantarme otro de sus malditos juegos, ¿es que acaso no entendió cuando le dije que amaba a Bella?

- _que vengas a verme me siento sola_ – juro que el tono de su voz me haci vomitar

- _no_ – dije sin pensármelo dos veces

-_ si no vienes estoy segura que te arrepentirás, y sabes a que me refiero _– aseguro

- _esta bien, allí estaré _- dije

_- ya sabes donde vivo te espero_ – alcance a escuchar antes de cortar la maldita llamada

.

.

Y aquí me encontraba dirigiéndome hacia el apartamento de Lauren ¡diablos! por que fui tan idiota al meterme en esa maldita apuesta

- sabia que vendrías- aseguro luego de varios minutos que golpee su puerta

- claro que lo sabias recuerda que tu me llamaste – dije irónicamente mientras comenzaba a entrar

- quieres ponerte cómodo – trato de sonar sexy

- que quieres – dije sin mas

- por que yo querría algo – dijo inocentemente

- no, lose dímelo tu

- vamos Eddie, dime acaso ella te trata al igual que yo alguna vez lo hice – pregunto mientras señalaba su cuerpo y aquel diminuto camisón que lo cubría cosa que tiempo atrás me habría parecido demasiado sexy y no hubiera esperado mas de dos minutos para llevarla a la habitación, pero no hoy, no en estos momentos ya que lo único que esa imagen me producía era asco

- de verdad quienes que te conteste – enarque una ceja

- si me dices cosas lindas si – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí

- pues entonces mejor me callo – asegure mientras me alejaba de ella, como si tuviera sarna

- ay Eddie eres tan tonto – se rió

- que quieres – la fulmine con la mirada

no me trates haci – chillo, ok sé que me enseñaron a tratar bien a una mujer pero es que... ella... es... tan... dios la quiero matar

- hablemos - sentencie

- bien hablemos – dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillon individual frente a mi

* * *

***Parador: son aquellos caritos que se ubican el algún parque y venden comida rápida como hamburguesas**

***Hot Dog: se lo conoce de distintas maneras entre ellas como: PANCHO, PERROS CALIENTES, ETC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ok, gracias por sus hermosos revierws a todos, ahora díganme:**

**¿QUÉ LES PARESIO? ¿LES GUSTO? ¿LA ODIARON? ¡Algo!**

**Tecleen el botoncito verde y déjenme su REVIEWR **

**Besos:**

**Bella - Ragaza**


	4. Enamorada

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHEME MAYER SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

**BELLA POV **

Ya hace más de dos horas que Edward se dirigió hacia la casa de James y aun no regresaba ¡diablos! en momentos, odio a James y sus problemas de _"niña enamorada"_, como solía decirle Edward

Luego de insultar mentalmente a James por un tiempo bastante largo, decidí dedicarme a hacer algo productivo, así que sin más me dispuse a limpiar mi departamento, no es que estuviera sucio ni nada por el estilo es solo que...

¡Dios estoy nerviosa! La razón... no tengo idea. Solo estoy nerviosa y ya

_**20 MIN. MAS TARDE...**_

Mi departamento estaba completamente limpio, dejándome a mi loca de los nervios sin nada que hacer. Opte por lo más saludable para mi salud tanto mental como física, en otras palabras... dormir

Haci que me recosté en mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño cosa que nunca pude hacer ¡demonios estoy tan acostumbrada a dormir abrazada a Edward que ni eso puedo hacer!

— Bella — escuche llamarme a una maravillosa voz, la cual conocía perfectamente, para luego sentir como se sentaba a un lado de la cama— ¿Estás dormida? — pregunto, ya que aun mantenía mis ojos cerrados

— Si — murmure

— ¿A sí? — Pregunto en un tono divertido — ¿Entonces por qué hablas?

— Fácil. Hablo en sueños — Explique en apenas un murmullo, cosa que era verdad, claro que este no era el caso

— Entonces... — dijo tan cerca de mí que pude sentir su cálida respiración cosquilleando mis oídos— Te despertare — y dicho esto, deposito un casto, dulce y tierno beso sobre mis labios, para luego separarse rápidamente de mí

— ¡Quiero otro beso! —me queje mientras abría mis ojos, ya que él siquiera se movía

— Sabía que no podías resistir mis besos — sonrío de manera arrogante. Me cruce de brazos enojada. Él solo me abrazo besando mi coronilla. Bufe, el estar enojada con él era casi imposible

— Si como no — replique — ¿Qué te ha dicho James? — pregunte divertida al imaginarme a James pidiéndole _"buenos"_ consejos a Edward

— Te has despertado ¿No? – Pregunto pícaramente, aunque un poco... ¿Apenado? ¿Culpable? ¡Genial! ya estoy imaginando cosas

— ¿Tu qué crees? — me posicione a horcadas sobre él, empujándolo de tal manera que su espalda chocara contra el edredón de la cama

— Mmm... ¿Eso es un sí?

— Tal vez — susurré mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, para luego comenzar a marcar un pequeño camino besos sobre su mandíbula, cuello, ojos, frente

— Me gusta – admitió, comenzando a acariciar mis costados lentamente, dejando al descubierto mi vientre

— A mi también — con una de sus manos, acaricio mi cuello para luego tirar de mi hacia abajo y así juntar nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior, pidiéndome acceso cosa que hice gustosa — ¡Edward! — exclame cuando apretó mi trasero, acercándome a su erección

— ¿Sí, amor? — pregunto inocentemente, separándose levemente de mi, para besar al igual que mordisquear mi cuello

— No juegues — le ordene, ya que él, siempre tiende a hacerme sufrir... demasiado

— No prometo nada —le escuche decir, prácticamente podía imaginándomelo sonriendo con su típica sonrisa de victoria... pero a ese juego podían jugar dos

— Eso fue cruel — reproche, observándolo a los ojos

— Soy cruel — admitió con una sonrisa malvada, mientras desabrochaba el botón de mis jeans

— Yo también —comencé a moverme sugestivamente sobre él, sin perder la sonrisa de mi rostro. Instintivamente tomo fuertemente mis caderas entre sus manos

— Bella — gruño, intentando quitarme apresuradamente la blusa, lo cual logro al instante— No me tortures — gimió. Al instante deje de moverme sobre él, para ocuparme de desbrochar lentamente su camisa. Comencé a moverme una vez más sobre él, pero esta vez en círculos círculos sobre él logrando que se excitara aun más

— No prometo nada — cite sus mismas palabras, mientras le sonreía burlonamente a él, quien estaba desesperado por deshacerse de mi jean, cosa que no le permitía — Bella — se quejo con voz ronca

— Tran-quilo amor — logre decir entre jadeos, desabrochando su cinturón…

— ¿Quién es el desesperado ahora? — se burlo

— Lo sigue siendo tu amor — sonreí, mordisqueando levemente su hombro izquierdo, a la vez que Edward comenzaba a masajear mi seno sobre el sostén

— m-uy gra-ciosa — de manera rapada y precisa se deshizo de mi estorboso sostén

— Mmm... –gemí de placer, al sentir su humera y cálida lengua, comenzar a jugar con mi seno derecho

— Sabez que me encantas... pero ya no resisto — aseguro mientras se posesionaba sobre mí, sacándome de manera desesperada el Jean, con el cual esta vez lo ayude levantando mis caderas para facilitar el trabajo. "Accidentalmente" nuestros sexos chocaron, ocasionando así que ambos gimiéramos al unísono

— ayúdame — prácticamente le gruñí para que me ayudara a deshacerme de su maldito pantalón, cosa que hizo, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada que se debatía entre lujuriosa, divertida y burlona, cosa que a decir verdad no me importo. Lo quería y lo quería ¡Ahora! — E-dwa-rd — gemí al sentir el contacto de su sexo, por sobre la tela de mi braguita hacia mi feminidad

— Hermosa— fue lo único que dijo antes de deshacerse de las únicas prendas que nos impedían unirnos para luego penetrarme lentamente, demasiado lentamente, moví mis caderas indicándole el ritmo que quería que siguiéramos. Él se sujeto de mis caderas comenzando a embestir rápidamente

— Más… Edwar-rd — pedí

—Bella — gruño Edward dando paso así, a que ambos llegáramos al clímax — Te amo — dijo escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mis hombros, manteniéndose sobre mí, evitando apoyar todo su peso

— Yo también – sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabello

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá de tres cuerpos mirando tele o al menos eso era lo que yo intentaba, ya que Edward no paraba de rezongar y hacer _zapping _una y otra vez.

— ¿Estás nervioso? — sabía que era una pregunta estúpida ¡Claro que estaría nervioso! , no era para menos, ya que faltaba menos de un día para que le entregaran su tan añorado diploma de medicina

— Claro que no — mintió horriblemente a decir verdad, cosa rara de él, ya que a comparación de mi, él es bastante bueno para mentir — Solo... — resoplo frustrado — Esta bien, admito estoy algo nervioso — admitió a regañadientes observando con atención mi rostro,. Bese su mejilla

— Ya tonto, no te preocupes, nada saldrá mal — asegure mientras masajeaba su espalda

— Woaw. Yo admito que me encuentro nervioso y me gano un "_tonto_", de parte de mi novia —dijo sarcásticamente, aunque era más que obvio que intentaba cambiar de tema

— Tú sabes que lo digo con cariño

— Lo sé — aseguro sentándome en su regazo, para observarme con más atención, al igual que yo lo hacía con él —Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en... nuestros hijos — pregunto sonriendo.

¡Pensar!, eso era poco, por así decirlo, era uno de mis sueños formar una hermosa familia junto a Edward y un pequeñín igual a él, un mini Edward

— Si — admití sonrojada — Siempre imagino un mini tu, igualito a su padre

— A mí me gustaría más bien que se parezca a su hermosa madre — puse los ojos en blanco. Si yo era hermosa, entonces los simios volaban (cosa que es más probable a que yo sea "hermosa")

— Aja — conteste simplemente, ya que si era por mi podría estar más de dos días dando mi razones del porque yo, no era hermosa, y el porque me encantaría que si algún día tenía hijos junto a Edward fueran igual a él

— No te vez a ti misma — aseguro mientras entrelazaba su mano junto a la mía — Tus pensamientos se equivocan

— ¡Ni siquiera sabez lo que estaba pensando! — me queje frunciendo el ceño

— Claro que si — dijo seguro de sí mismo — ¿Sabez?, tus ojos siempre fueron muy expresivos

— Que alegría — dije sarcásticamente, escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro, a lo que él solo rió

— Me encantan, tus hermosos y expresivos ojos — dijo separándose un poco de mí para poderme ver a los ojos

— Y a mí, me encantas tu — admití sonrojada, cosa que realmente me frustraba, ya que aun aunque Edward sea mi amante, mi amigo, mi compañero, sigo sonrojándome de la misma manera que lo hice desde el primer día en el que lo conocí

— Primerus — dio de la nada. Lo observe sin siquiera entender a que se refería

— ¿Cómo?

— Nuestro primer hijo se llamara Primerus, el segundo se llamara Segundus y luego vendrán Tercerus, Cuartus, Quintu, Sextus, Septimus

— Solo para aclarar ¿Planeas que tengamos siete hijos? — lo observe como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza ¡Acaso creía que era un conejo! — Bueno, ese es un tema discutible; Lo que no está a discusión son los nombres de mis hijos… No los llamaras así

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Septimus? ¿Primerus? ¿Acaso los odias antes de haber nacido?

— Septimus es un lindo nombre — se defendió. Bufe ¿acaso podría ser mas cabezota?

— ¿Y que si es niña?

— Si es niña…Se llamara Elizabeth

— Me gusta… Pero los nombres que has elegidos para niños son… Horribles

— Te das cuenta que hieres mis sentimientos — me encogí de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia, por lo cual el rio entre dientes

— Lo superaras

— Te amo Bella Swan — susurro en mi oído, mientras yo enrollaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

— Yo también Edward Masen —dije, por lo que pareció que hubiera comido barro, por la expresión que puso, lo observé confundida — ¿Que dices, si vamos al parador de _"Don Tito"_ a comprar hamburguesas? — ofrecí tratando de entretenerlo, tal vez aun seguía nervioso

— Claro — dijo entusiasmado, ayudándome a ponerme de pie, para luego salir corrido hacia la habitación, en busca de nuestros abrigos.

Sin duda Edward parecía estar enamorado de _Don Tito_ y su parador, cosa que me pondría celosa si no fuera porque _Don Tito_, podría ser su abuelo y su aspecto físico no era nada atractivo

— Una moneda por tus pensamientos — susurro detrás de mí, causando que diera un pequeño saltito del susto

— ¿Tan poco valen mis pensamientos? — dije con falsa indignación a lo que él, hizo un adorable pero sexy puchero

— No tengo más dinero – se excuso patéticamente, logrando que rompiera a reír — ¿Ya has parado de reírte, de tu hermoso y adorable novio? — pregunto el Sr. Humildad en persona

— Sip, ya lo he hecho —asegure, arrastrándolo hacia la salida, cosa que no me costó mucho, ya que mi "novio maduro", parecía un niño en la mañana de navidad

.

.

— ¿Me dirás que pensabas? — Pregunto mientras comía un bocado de su hamburguesa en un pequeño banco del campus. Lo observe extrañada — En el departamento — aclaro. No sé porque me parecía raro ya que siendo Edward jamás olvida algo ¡es tan persistente!

— Pensaba en mi competencia — admitía lo que él solo me miraba desconcertado

— ¿Cuál? — Pregunto, a lo que yo sonreí — Sabez que tú eres la única para mí

— Pues, párese que _Don Tito_ y su parador también — trate de sonar seria y enojada, fallando cruelmente en el intento

— Haaa — dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros — No te mentiré... _Don tito_, ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón y el parador, será la primera cosa que extrañare del campus

— ¿Y la segunda?

— Ceo que eres…No, los videos juegos — okey. Ahora si esta ofendida ¿videos juegos? ¿Qué hay de su novia?

— ¿Y la tercera?

— Esa es difícil… Aunque sin duda la tercera cosa, más importante que extrañare serán… Los guardias de seguridad

— ¡Oye! — Exclame dándole un golpe juguetón en el brazo — ¿Qué hay de tu novia?

— Sabez que tu siempre serás la única en mi vida... solo que Don Tito y su comida serán... bueno…

— ¡Ya lo sé! – Hice un puchero — Mi novio, me cambia por comida… ¡Qué denigrante! – exclame dramáticamente

— Esta bien, pequeña exagerada — dijo mientras me abalanzaba sobre mí, recostándome sobre el banco sobre el proceso

— ¡Edward! ¡Salte de encima! — le ordene, ya que más de uno nos miraba como sí estuviéramos locos

— No lo haré — En momentos como este siempre me pregunto… ¿Por qué siempre teníamos esta misma pelea?

— Edward — rezongue a lo que él soltó una risita burlona, antes de besarme apasionadamente haciéndome olvidar así mismo, que nos encontrábamos recostados en un banco público del campus y que las personas nos miraban raro

— Te amo —susurro cuando nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire

— Lo sé — dije de manera engreída, haciendo que Edward se riera junto conmigo — Yo también te amo — agregue luego de nuestro "ataque de risas" — Pero… ¡Salte de encima! — Le ordena a lo que él obedeció inmediatamente — ¡Haz hecho que tire mi hamburguesa! — me queje mientras veía con lastima el pequeño pedacito de hamburguesa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo

— Lo siento — dijo sin sentirlo realmente ¿Cómo lo sé? Fácil. Me miraba burlonamente mientras sostenía su hamburguesa entre sus manos

— No te preocupes— me encogí de hombros — Yo lo siento

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto extrañado

— ¡Por esto! — exclame, mientras a una velocidad totalmente rara de mi, le arrebate la hamburguesa de sus manos y me largue a correr

— ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Bella, no otra vez! — Rezongo mientras comenzaba a perseguirme — ¡Es mi comida! — podía escuchar que gritaba, mientras que yo corría, o eso intentaba ya que correr y reír como loca, no son una buena combinación

— Ya… me rindo — dije mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas de mi rostro — Toma tu hamburguesa — se la entregue, no sin antes darle un pequeño morisco

— ¡Oye! — se quejo

— Deja de quejarte gordo — bromee

— ¡Que no estoy gordo, solo rechoncho! — Argumento siguiendo mi broma, ya que Edward estaba demasiado lejos de estar gordo ¡Era puro músculos!

— Lo que tu digas... gordo — sonreí mientras él me besaba fugazmente los labios

— Eres mala — sé cruz de brazos como un niño pequeño, luego de haberse separado levemente de mí — Solo estoy rechoncho — insistió

— Lo sé — susurre antes de comenzarlo a besarlo, cuando intento profundizar el beso su maldito celular sonó — Ash… creo que James nos vigila — me queje mientras me separaba de él para que atendiera ese aparato del _demonio-rompe-momentos_

—Te lo compensare — aseguro, cosa que no tenía dudas

— Atiende — sonreí

— Bien — dijo para luego dedicarse a atender la llamada, la verdad, es que no le preste en absoluto atención a la charla, ya que estaba demasiado entretenida jugando con la mano de Edward, la cual se encontraba entrelazada junto a la mía, además lo único que se podía escuchar de parte de Edward era que contestaba con monosílabos como: "si, no, aja, ok, adiós", y así termino la llamada

— Adivinare… James — dije, conociendo de antemano la respuesta… Si, lo era

— He... Si —respondió — Debo...

— Irte — complete la frase por él — Esta bien, te esperare en casa — asegure, él solo me dedico esa hermosa sonrisa torcida suya, que tanto amaba

— Adiós. Te amo — dijo, para luego besarme con urgencia

— Ya vete, antes que vuelva a llamar para molestar — me separe agitada de él, tratando de recuperar aire

— Ok. Te amo — y dicho eso, se fue corriendo hacia su destino, a lo que yo seguí su ejemplo aunque más bien fui caminando, ya que sin dudas yo corriendo, me mataría

**EDWARD POV **

¡DIABLOS! ¡DIABLOS!

¿Es que acaso no merezco paz?

Ahora adónde iba, pues iba l a enfrentarme con el "demonio", solo espero salir vivo de esta...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado a todos el cap., cada vez estamos más cerca de la verdad ¿qué pasara? jeje**

**Bueno díganme ¿qué les pareció? ¿La odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? ¡QUE!**


	5. Visitas inestepradas

**Los personajes como todos sabrán son de la única e inigualable de S.M. yo solo los hago sufrir en esta loca historia que se me ocurrió**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

_¡DIABLOS! ¡DIABLOS!_

_¿es que acaso no merezco paz?._

_Ahora adonde iba, fácil a enfrentarme con el "demonio", solo espero salir vivo de esta..._

* * *

Estaba caminando lentamente para dirigirme hacia el lugar acordado: mi departamento ¿cómo logro entrar?. No lo se, solo se que quería retrasar este momento todo lo posible, aunque no creo que sea mucho ya que me encontraba frente a la puerta de mi en otro momento amado departamento, pero ahora literalmente lo odiaba, dado a que dentro de el se encontraba mi peor pesadilla

- ¿Acaso planeas quedarte toda tu vida allí?- reclamo mientras abría apresuradamente la puerta de MI departamento sin darme tiempo a siquiera escapar - ¡entra ahora Edward Antony Cullen! – me ordeno/amenazo, Alice mi pequeña hermana

- Hola Alice, yo tambien te he extrañado – comente sarcásticamente una vez que me encontraba dentro de mi apartamento

- El sarcasmo, no es lo tuyo Edward – dijo aquella voz... _Rosalie_

- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! – exigí saber, logrando que mi pregunta sonara demasiado brusca o más de lo que pretendía

-¿Que no podemos visitarte? – Pregunto indignada Rosalie mientras que Alice me observaba minuciosamente. ¡Diablos! No estaba preparado para sus preguntas

- No... Digo, si – dije nerviosamente – es solo que me sorprendieron – y vaya que lo habían hecho, es solo que jamas pense que mi pequeña hermana y mi cuñada se encontraran por arte de magia en mi apartamento solo por que _"querían"_ visitarme. Además no es como si la universidad de Prinston quedara a la vuelta de la esquina

- A decir verdad nosotras tambien nos sorprendimos – hablo finalmente Alice, luego de mantenerse callada desde que entramos en el departamento - ¿sabes por que _Eddie? – _utilizo ese horrible sobrenombre mientras intercambiaba una siniestra y cómplice mirada con Rosalie

- ¿Debería? – pregunte rogando a que no fuera lo que creía

- Si, deberías idiota – exclamo Rosalie mientras intentaba golpearme la cabeza cosa que no logro dado a que al darme cuenta de su intención evite que me golpeara sujetando sus manos entre las mías - ¿cómo se te ocurre no decirnos que tienes novia? – pregunto demasiado enojada para el bien de cualquiera que se encontrara lo suficientemente cerca como para que pueda lastimarlo y dejarle daños psicológicos por el resto de su vida. En este caso: YO

- ¿Por qué debo contarle a ustedes? – enarque una ceja esperando pacientemente su respuesta mientras que lentamente comenzaba a soltar las manos de _Rose, _la cual estaba que me mataba con la mirada

- Soy tu hermana – exclamo dolida Alice

- Y yo tu cuñada/amiga – dijo con voz rota Rose, Sin duda jamás debí de haber preguntado eso o al menos no a Alice o a Rose y menos que menos sabiendo que ambas saben como hacerme sentir culpable hasta de respirar.

- Lo sé chicas y créanme que las adoro a ambas, pero es solo que es demasiado... complicado – admití, debatiéndome internamente entre contarles la verdad del asunto o callarme – Además... ¿como se enteraron? - pregunte confundido, aun continuando con mi lucha interna

- Fácil – dijo Alice mientras me indicaba que me sentara en el sofá en medio de ella y Rose – te vimos mientras veníamos hacia tu departamento – admitió mientras me abrazaba – y déjame decirte que es hermosa... aun no se que vio en ti – bromeo oh eso espero

- gracias – conteste sarcásticamente a lo que ellas rieron

- te veías muy feliz Edward – admitido vergonzosamente Rose, cosa que me sorprendió demasiado ya que ella odia a cualquier chica que se me acerca, según ella: _todas son huecas sin cerebros Edward, mi "hermano", merece lo mejor de lo mejor y ellas siquiera te merecen - _¿¡Que!? – Exclamo al notar que la miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre – ¿que puedo decir?. La chica a simple vista me agrado – se excuso

- Bella – suspire mientras le informaba el nombre de "la chica"

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto curiosa Alice

- Se llama Bella – sonreí al pensar en lo que debería estar haciendo ahora: ¿durmiendo?. No es demasiado hiperactiva como para dormirse, Además en estos últimos meses ambos hemos tomado la pequeña costumbre de no poder dormir sin que el otro este a tu lado abrazado a ti, lo mas seguro es que este "organizando" su departamento como por quinta vez

- ¡Genial! Tendré una nueva hermanita – chillo Alice mientras brincaba aun sentada sobre el sofá - ¿cuándo la presentaras a la familia?

- No puedo Alice - admití escondiendo desesperadamente mi rostro entre mis manos

- ¿Por que? – pregunto una muy confusa Rosse – mira Edward es la única chica a la cual eh aprobado durante prácticamente nunca, haci que mas te vale...

- No estoy para tus retos Rose – la interrumpí – ya demasiado tengo con sentirme la peor basura del planeta - admití desesperado por que me entendiera aunque ni yo mismo lo hacia

- ¿qué pasa Edward? – Pregunto Alice mientras me abrazaba al igual que Rose. ¡Genial!, ahora me sentía como un niño pequeño el cual llora por su juguete perdido

- Pasa que... arruine toda mi maldita vida – resople enojado con migo mismo mientras que mis hermanas, me observaban sin entender nada

- No pudo ser tan malo _Eddie_ – trato de reconfortarme Rose – ya sabes, tu siempre arruinas todo, bobo – bromeo aunque ella no sabia, cuan ciertas eran sus palabras

- ¿Mentirle a la única chica de la cual te has enamorado no es tan malo? – Pregunte al aire sin esperar respuesta alguna, ya que la sabia perfectamente: Si era mas que malo y más aun _esa clase_ de mentira, ¡hasta le mentí en mi verdadera identidad!

- ¿no puede ser tan malo Edward?- la voz de Alice se torno en un tono completamente serio

- no te lo imaginas – susurre mientras me levantaba del sofá abruptamente ¡Diablos! ¿por qué me tenia que enamorar? ¿Por qué demonios tenia que ser tan patán como para meterme en esa estúpida "venganza"?

- ¡Ya déjate de hacer el misterioso y habla! - se quejo Rose ya cansada de mi "escena melodramática"

- Conocí a Bella en el café del campus... – comenze a relatarles toda la historia desde la proposición de Laureen hasta su chantaje

- ¡Que maldito bastardo eres Edward! – Exclamo Rosalie, roja de la ira – mira que siempre supe que eras un idiota, pero esto es... ¡eres un imbécil! , te mereces esto y mucho más

- Lo sé – susurre. Sabia que me merecía esto, sabia que era un idiota, sabia que Bella se merecía a alguien mucho mejor que yo, pero era tan malditamente egoísta que no soportaba siquiera la idea de Bella en los brazos de otro

- ¿Lo sabez?. Entonces dime ¿en qué demonios pensabas? – Pregunto ahora un poco mas calmada – no, déjame decirte algo ¡ni siquiera estabas pensando!

- Lo se, lo se Rosalie. Se que soy la peor basura del mundo, el peor idiota que ha pisado la tierra, noes necesario que me lo recuerdes ¿sabez?, ya lo tengo mas que asumido – le grite

- ¡Ya calmasen los dos ahora! – Grito Alice quien se había mantenido callada desde que comencé a contar mi _maldita_ historia –Rosalie, no logramos nada con recordarle a Edward cuan idiota es – le decía a Rosalie mientras me miraba llena de decepción aunque no la culpo, realmente no lo hago

- Idiota – murmuro bajo su aliento Rosalie

- Que dije Rosalie – le recordó a modo de regaño Alice que escucho perfectamente el _pequeño_ insulto de Rosalie hacia mi persona

- Ahora dime, ¿que dijo la perra de Laureen Malory? – pregunto dado a que tanto Alice como toda mi familia, incluyendo a Rose y Jasper, mis cuñados que son como mis hermanos, conocían a Laureen dado que esta era "amiga" de mis hermanas hace mucho tiempo

- Solo dijo que me amaba –hice una mueca de asco – y que quería verme feliz haci que, me dejaba el camino libre, para que este con Bella – recordé aquellas palabras que me había dicho aquella vez que me obligo a ir hacia su casa

- No me creo ni medias lo que te dijo – hablo Rosalie un poco mas calmada – ten cuidado que Malory –pronuncio su apellido como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa del mundo – es una víbora traidora

- Tal vez tienes razón – admití – aunque tal vez cumpla su promesa

- Edward con que tu cumplas tus promesas no significa que todos lo hagan – me regaño Alice

- Ahora ¿cómo planeas decirle que no eres Edward Masen, sino Edward Cullen? – pregunto Rosalie – por que no creo que le agrade mucho tu pequeña _"broma"_ de cambio de personalidad

- yo... no lo sé, realmente no lo... – estaba diciéndoles a lo que sonó el timbre – Ya va – grite ya que tocaban el timbre con demasiada insistencia. _James, _sin duda el idiota estaba otra vez con sus crisis de niñita enamorada y pretendía que le diese un consejo

- Bella – murmure asombrado al verla parada frente a mi puerta ¡Diablos! tal vez piense cualquier cosa al ver a mis hermanas en mi departamento solas con migo

* * *

**Ok aquí les eh traído un POV Edward, espero que les haya gustado mucho... a TODOS, díganme ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Mucho? ¿Poco? ¿Nada?. Espero sus REVIER**

**LEAN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS ..."una nueva novia para ti"... Y ..."cruzando nuestros destinos"...**

**Besos: Bella - Ragaza**


	6. Una Cruel Realidad

_**Los personajes son de la gran y talentosa S.M, solo la gran y lida historia es mía (Lo sé a veces me sorprendo de lo humilde que soy)**_

* * *

**BELLA POV **

Algún día muy cercano matare a James ¿Cómo es que un hombre adulto como él, puede ser tan estúpido y le pedirle consejos a Edward? Ok. Admito que Edward con solo una sonrisa podía quitarte el aliento, pero al menos conmigo su fileteo, no había funcionado.

Recuerdo que comencé a fijarme realmente en él cuando dejo de actuar como un idiota presumido y me _mostro_ a la hermosa y cariñosa persona que podía ser

— Edward — exclame en un susurro, apenas escuche el timbre de la puerta ser tocada con insistencia... Tan típico de él, quien siempre se olvidaba las llaves. El solo pensamiento causo que me carcajeara, mientras abría la puerta — ¿Necesitas algo? —Le pregunte a la chica morocha de cuerpo voluptuoso, que para mi sorpresa y para mi desgracia no era Edward

— Si. Quiero hablar contigo

— ¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunte furiosa, luego de que aquella chica entrara adentrara, a mi apartamento a la fuerza, empujándome en el acto

— Escucha me mosquita muerta y escúchame bien... Edward es mío y de nadie más — Lo que me faltaba una psicópata enamorada de Edward

— Bien. Pues díselo a él, porque yo no lo tengo amarrado para que se quede conmigo – sonreí orgullosa al ver como el rostro de la chica sin nombre se descomponía, en una mueca de disgusto

— Por favor, ¡Que ingenua eres! — Exclamo mientras comenzaba a reír — Tu eres una niñita tonta, patosa. Mírate eres tan normal ¿cómo crees que alguien podría amarte? ¿Es que no te diste cuenta que solo quería tu cuerpo?

— ¡Quien te crees tú para hablarme así! — Grite ya con unas ganas inmensas de golpearla contra la pared — Vete ya de mi casa ahora

— Me iré. Pero solo quería que supieras que nunca puedes confiar en los hombres y menos en los que son como Edward… ¿Sabez que te ha mentido en todo?

— ¿Acaso no dices eso, por despecho al no, haber podido estar en su cama? – comente con maldad

— Ya lo eh estado querida y muchas veces, déjame agregar, incluso cuando él estaba "saliendo" contigo me hacía el amor a mi — sonrió burlona

— Cállate. Como te atreves a hablar así de el

— Vamos querida. En realidad, solo se acerco a ti por una venganza... mi venganza, la de mi padre. Sabez, tal vez el tuyo lo conozca, se llama Gabriel Malory – Ese nombre me sonaba familiar de algún lado... ¡Ese era el sujeto raro!

— El no sería capaz — me murmure a mí misma, sabiendo o al menos tratando de conocerme que Edward no haría algo así. Pero aquella chica hablaba con tal convicción que...

— Hasta en su apellido te ha mentido — rió tontamente mientras tocaba mi mejilla con lastima a lo que yo aparte su mano de un sopetón — Pobre niña tonta e ilusa

— ¡Vete de mi casa! — grite mientras la arrastraba hacia la salida — Si te vuelves a acercar a mí, juro que tu padre no solo recibirá 20 años de prisión, sino que me encargare que mi padre le den cadena perpetua — amenace mientras cerraba la puerta en sus narices

Con mis manos temblorosas y nervios al límite, fui en busca del teléfono, para hablarle a la única persona que podría decir si aquellas acusaciones de la chica eran reales o no… Edward

— _Hola_ – Respondió al segundo timbrado

— James. Habla Bella. Pásame con Edward — ordene, no pedí, mientras trataba de controlar mi voz, para que no notara lo herida que me encontraba en esos momentos.

Tal vez no sabía si todo lo que había dicho aquella chica era verdad o no, pero el solo hecho de imaginarme que, si lo era me dañaba demasiado

— _¿Bella estas bien?— _Pregunto con un tono de preocupación en su voz

— James, pásame ahora mismo con Edward

— _Bueno... él...Veraz_

— ¿¡Que! ¿¡Él Que!

— _Él tuvo que... ir a recoger algo a su apartamento ¿Quieres qué...?_

Pero yo ya había cortado la llamada, sin siquiera esperar a que termine de hablar. Debía hablar con Edward y debía hacerlo ¡Ahora! No pensé dos veces antes de tomar mi abrigo y dirigirme hacia el apartamento de Edward.

_**15 Minutos más tarde...**_

Me encontraba corriendo por las escaleras del maldito apartamento, dado a que el ascensor estaba repleto y yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de esperar

— Ya va — se dejo escuchar el aterciopelado grito de Edward, detrás de la puerta de su apartamento, luego de que prácticamente yo me quedara pegada en su timbre — Bella — Murmuro sorprendido una vez que me abrió la puerta

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunte con voz rota, luego de que depare que dos hermosas chicas, lo acompañaban dentro de su apartamento

— Bella yo...

— ¡Quien demonios eres Edward! — Grite, recordando aquellas palabras de la chica — ¡Habla maldita sea, no te quedes callado!

— Esto no es lo que crees Bella, ella son mis hermanas – Contesto rápidamente, cayendo en su propia trampa

— "_Mis padres murieron cuando apenas era un pequeño" _

—"_Tienes hermanos o hermanas — le había preguntado esa mañana de sol, mientras nos encontrábamos acostados en su cama_

— "_No ni hermanas, ni hermanos — cerró los ojos mientras yo besaba su mejilla"_

— ¿Tus hermanas? Al menos… no me has dicho que son niñas exploradoras – reí amargamente — tal vez te hubiera creído lo de las niñas exploradoras...

— Bella, de que hablas yo...

— Tú no tienes hermanas Edward, ni padres, según me has dicho ¡Recuerdas!

— Bella, de verdad puedo explicarlo — decía mientras me toma de por los brazos evitando que me alejara

— No me toques — exclame mientras me alejaba de él rápidamente — No quiero que me toques, que me hables, ni nada... No quiero saber nada de ti Edward Masen... si es que, ese es tu verdadero nombre

— ¡Diablos Bella déjame hablar!

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me sigas mintiendo? ¿Hasta cuándo planeabas seguir con la venganza? – Pregunte ocasionando que abriera los ojos sorprendidos

— ¿Cómo sabez...?

— Lo sé. Por la querida hija de Gabriel Malory, y tú acabas de confirmarlo — respondí, mientras me alejaba de él y comenzaba a dirigirme al ascensor, ya que si bajaba por las escaleras dudaba mucho que lograra llegar, en el estado en el cual me encontraba

— Bella — me tomo por los brazos, volteándome hacia él

— Te dije que no me toques — exclame furiosa para luego abofetearlo — No te acerques a mi — Logre decir con voz rota, para luego subir al ascensor y dejar a un sorprendido Edward parado frente al ascensor, como si estribera clavado al piso

.

.

.

Ya hacía más de un mes de aquella pelea con Edward o como quiera que se llame. Apenas había llegado a mi apartamento me había encargado de empacar la poca ropa que tenía de él y enviarlo al suyo. Había, intentado hablar conmigo ese mismo día, más de una vez pero como todas las veces que lo veía el resultado era nulo, jamás lo logro ni lograra

Mentiría si dijera, que luego de aquel ultimo reencuentro, pude seguir con mi vida y que soy feliz, porque si llegara siquiera a decir que soy feliz o al menos intento serlo, podría calificarme como una completa y maldita mentirosa.

Yo jamás había creído que el amor matara, siempre creí que aquellas viejas y cursis películas en donde la protagonista moría por la lejanía de su amor eran una estupidez

_¡Por Favor consigue a otro y ya!_ — exclamaba frente a la pantalla de la TV

¡Que estúpida era! Si tan solo se pudiera mandar al corazón obligarlo a olvidar o amar a una persona, las cosas serian sencillas, no solo para mi, si no para muchos otros. El ser humano es masoquista, sabe que al entregarle su corazón de la manera incondicional al otro, corre el riesgo a que este lo dañe, pero sin embargo lo hace

"_El que no arriesga no gana" _

Sin embargo, aquel que arriesga y pierde de la forma más dolorosa, como lo hice yo. No solo pierde la confianza hacia esa persona, si no que también la pierde con todos, pierde las ganas de vivir, de amar y muchas otras cosas

Y pensar que algo tan lindo como el amor, puede ser tan doloroso... Pero lo es y esa es la cruel realidad

— Bella amiga, Por favor debes salir — rogaba Angela como por décima vez, sin obtener respuesta alguna de mi parte — Isabella respóndeme — grito logrando exaltarme

—No quiero salir Ang — conteste con voz raposa, mientras me hacia ovillos en la cama, tapándome hasta la cabeza con las mantas

— Bella pareces un zombi, ¡No hablas, prácticamente debo obligarte a comer, no sales de esta maldita habitación! — siguió gritando

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?- inquirí

— Olvidarlo, sería lo correcto

— ¿Olvidarlo? –Repetí sus palabras con ironía — Crees que si pusiera olvidarlo estaría aquí — grite mientras me levantaba apresuradamente de la cama

— Bella, tu papá ha llamado innumerables veces y tú te niegas a contestarle ¡Dios hazlo por él, sal adelante por tu padre! — Angela, quien era la única que sabía lo que hizo _él,_ ya que siquiera mi padre lo sabia

— No quiero hablar con nadie — grite mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación al igual que un animal salvaje encerrado — Lo siento Ang — me disculpe al darme cuenta de que me estaba comportando como una perra, con la única persona que me apoyaba en este momento tan difícil

— Lo sé Bella, pero tu sabez que esto no te hace bien — susurro mientras me regalaba una sonrisa triste

— Yo...

Logre decir antes de que la negrura me invadiera por completo. _¡Bella! ¡Bella!_ – escuchaba los gritos de Angela en apenas un susurro

* * *

_**Hola A todos queridos lectores, bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar que la pequeña encuesta para determinar la edad que tendría que tener para ustedes el hijo de EDWARD y BELLA**_

_**A la hora del encuentro o mejor dicho reencuentro**_

_**ESPERO SUS RR, NO OLVIDEN DE DEJARLOS**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_


	7. Decisiones

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Negro… Todo era Negro y borroso. Tal vez solo se trataba por la recaída, pero aun sin ella el futuro para mí, aun seguía siendo negro y borroso. El pasado sin embargo, era nítido, demasiado nítido, recordaba a la perfección cada palabra, cada promesa, cada caricia… Sin embargo todos y cada unos de mis recuerdos, eran una maldita mentira

— Veo que ya te has despertado niña — comento de manera dulce la doctora, con expresión cansada, pero aun así se notaba algún que derrochaba dulzura y amor

— Si. Es normal supongo— le reste importancia al asunto, levantándome de la incómoda camilla. Error, apenas lo intente, el mundo volvió a dar vueltas

— Por supuesto que lo es — admitió ella sonriente — Es molesto. Pero, todo lo sufrido, es recompensado luego

La observé confundida ¿acaso ella sabia mi historia? ¡Acaso todo el maldito mundo estaba enterado!

— ¿Cómo…? — ella negó con la cabeza, tocando mi mejilla de manera maternal. Contuve mis ganas de llorar, pues ya estaba cansada de llorar a cada minuto del día

— ¿Estas asustada cierto? — la observe sin entender. Asustada no era la palabra correcta para describir lo que sentía. Enojada, furiosa, herida — Me recuerdas a mí — rió melodiosamente

— Gracias… por atenderme

— Descuida, estos casos son mis preferidos… Sin duda un bebe es una bendición — levante mi rostro de manera lenta, observándola con incredulidad ¿Acaso? ¿Había dicho un bebe?

— ¿Un…be-bebe? — pregunte entre tartamudeos. Unas incontrolables nauseas me invadieron en el momento. Era imposible, yo no podía estar esperando… ¡Me cuidaba por todo los cielos!

— Si cariño. Tienes casi cuatro meses de embarazo — contesto con expresión sonriente, para luego fruncir su ceño — ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

— Yo…Es… ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabía! — grite furiosa ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¡Estudio medicina! Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos — Yo… Yo me cuido…Tomo pastillas ¡Es imposible!

— Las pastillas, muchas veces pueden fallar cariño. No siempre son 100% efectivas…

— Dios ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare? — pregunte de manera desesperada, comenzando a romper en llantos

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¡Claro que sucede algo! Quede embarazada de un maldito que solo estuvo conmigo por una… apuesta. Me mintió, en todo… ¡Incluso en su maldito nombre y apellido!

— ¿Bella, que son esos grito…? ¡Bella! — Angela, ingreso asustada al pequeño consultorio — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? — la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Deseaba con toda mi alma, que solo se tratara de un mal sueño…de una pesadilla, solo eso…una cruel y fría pesadilla

Llore entre los brazos de Angela, en el hospital y aun seguí llorando en mi departamento. No le había contado nada sobre esta sorpresiva noticia, y agradecí que ella tampoco preguntara. Solo se limitaba a abrasarme e intentar consolarme

— Yo… — me aleje de entre sus brazos, para observarle el rostro. Ella solo sonreía de manera comprensiva

— No debes hablar si no quieres Bella

— No. Quiero decírtelo… necesito hacerlo — asegure, reuniendo el suficiente valor como para decirlo. Costaba demasiado, era insoportable incluso pensarlo — Yo…estoy…estoy…embarazada de… cuatro meses— termine diciendo en apenas un susurro

El rostro de Angela, mostro un mar de emociones, entre ellas, confusión, alegría, enojó y por ultimo miedo. Suspiro de manera pesada, observándome

— Bella…Contéstame con sinceridad — pidió — ¿Qué pretendes hacer con el niño?

— ¡No lo sé! —exclame nuevamente rompiendo en la histeria. Me levante del sofá, comenzando a caminar desesperada por el apartamento, mientras despeinada mi cabello nerviosamente, un habito adquirido de… _él _

— Bella tu no pensaras en…

— ¡No! Pero… Dios Angela. De verdad me cuidaba con esas malditas pastillas ¿sabes que hay un 1% de probabilidades que no funcionen? — Comente de manera irónica — Yo soy ese maldito 1%... ¡Yo!

— Lo sé Bella y de verdad lo siento — susurro —Pero, estas de cuatro meses, según me has dicho — asentí nerviosa — Ya no solo eres tú, ahora una personita depende de la decisión que decidas llevar a cabo — bufe, sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse nuevamente

— ¿Qué decisión debo tomar?

— Eso es algo que solo tú sabes… El aborto…

— ¡Jamás pensé en _eso_!

No quería hacerlo, no quería dañar al niño, pero tampoco quería un constante recuerdo de lo que _él_ me hizo. Porque aunque lo amara con toda mi alma, aunque me esforzara en amar al pequeño de mi vientre, siempre…estaría la sombra de la traición, siempre vería en el pequeño, algún rasgo de _él_

— Entonces no debo preocuparme ¿Verdad?

— No — conteste de manera fría — Tu sabes que no soy capaz, yo solo…

— ¿Darás en adopción? — dijo, como si pudiera leer mi mete. Asentí, sabía que mi decisión no le agradaba en lo absoluto, su rostro lo demostraba

— ¡Deja de mirarme así! — Replique — ¿Cómo pretendes que cuide a mi hijo? ¡Siquiera puedo mantener vivo a un pez dorado, por dos días!

— Nadie nace sabiendo cómo ser padre Bella… tú podrías aprender. Yo te ayudaría y Charlie…

— Estaría decepcionado — le interrumpí — Desde que se fue Renee, yo fui su orgullo, el puso todas sus expectativas en mi y le falle ¡mírame, soy un fiasco!

— Charlie estaría enojado si supiera en lo que piensas Bella — grito enojada — Harás lo mismo que Renee hizo contigo

— ¡Eso no es cierto, yo no lo dejare a la deriva, yo de lo daré a alguien que lo quiera y que lo sepa cuidar!

— ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? Ella te dejo con tu padre ¿Y sabes algo? ¡Él no sabía cuidarte! ¡Mírate, eres la persona más maravillosa que conocí, todo gracias a la inexperiencia de tu padre!

_**Flash Back **_

_Nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa…mi casa de muñecas, como le decía mi padre. Forks era un lugar realmente frio y húmedo, siempre lloviendo, todos y cada uno de los días del año. A mí me encantaba al igual que mi padre, pero al parecer a mi madre no_

_Las peleas entre mis padres se habían vuelto aun más constantes, hasta llegar al punto que Charlie, viajaba aun con más frecuencia, mientras que Renee, se quedaba en casa cuidándome o mejor dicho yo cuidándola a ella_

_Tenía ocho años para ese entonces. Me encontraba jugando con mis muñecas, cuando escuche el ruido similar a cosas siendo sacudidas e incluso golpeadas, no tarde mucho en dirigirme junto con Melanie, mi muñeca favorita hacia el cuarto del cual provenía el ruido., para encontrarme con Renee preparando sus maletas _

— _¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces? — pregunte sin obtener respuesta alguna. La abrace esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero jamás sucedió_

— _Pequeña. Ve a jugar — pidió con una sonrisa Charlie, llevándome entre sus brazos a mi habitación. Asentí besando su mejilla, cuando me deposito en el suelo — No salgas Bella. Es una orden_

"_Una orden" En mi infancia jamás me considere una pequeña obediente y jamás lo fui. Esa rebeldía de niño, en ese momento, no había sido la excepción. Aun sabiendo que Charlie me lo había prohibido, Salí de mi habitación, escondiéndome detrás de un pequeño mueble_

— _¡Renee! ¡No puedes hacer esto! — grito Charlie, tratando de modular su tono de voz. Se notaba que estaba furioso, aun más que Renee — ¡Piensa en Bella!_

— _¡No me importa! Estoy cansada de este maldito pueblo, de ti, de la niña ¡De todo! No puedes mantenerme aquí — observe a mi madre juntar sus últimas cosas y caminar hacia la puerta —No me busques — fue lo último que le dijo a mi padre. _

_Ella me había visto…se dio cuenta de mi escondite, pero aun así se fue… se fue por siempre, sin dejar rastro alguno. Nos dejo atrás y nos olvido para siempre_

_Jamás nos quiso realmente…_

**Fin Del Flash Back**

La partida de Renee, me había hecho madurar. Deje de lado mis muñecas y aprendí a cocinar, puesto a que Charlie era y aun sigue siendo una asco en lo que se respecta a deberes culinarios

Ella me abandono…No tuve una madre que me aconsejara sobre el amor, la amistad o aun cuando me convertí en mujer… No la tenía y jamás la tuve

La mayor parte de mi vida, crecí con el anhelo de una madre como la de los demás niños. Aquella que a veces resultaba ser demasiado "Molesta", por el simple hecho de estar preocupada por lo que me sucediera, que me acariciará, aconsejara… Solo necesitaba una madre

¿Esa era la vida que tendría mi bebe? ¿Una vida llena de anhelos?

— Tengo miedo — admití — ¿Y que si fracaso? Seré igual o aun peor que Renee, y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás

— No Bella — negó abrazándome — Tu jamás te perdonarías dar en adopción a tu hijo.

— ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar en esa estupidez? — le pregunte. No cavia en mi cabeza, pensar en dar en adopción a mi hijo…Si. Tal vez, este me haría recordarlo, pero aun así era mío y solo mío. Era un pequeño milagro, mi pequeño milagro. Tal vez su existencia no solo se debía a un pequeño 1% de fallo, tal vez se debía a mi pequeña esperanza de rehacer mi vida, de volver a vivir… a amar

— ¿Por qué eres estúpida? — contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, con cierto tono divertido. Fingí estar indignada

— No te metas conmigo Weber — le reproche — es de mala educación molestar a tu amiga, y aun mas cuando serás la tía de su hijo

— Una tía completamente consentidora —advirtió — Le comprare la cuna, ropa, biberones, pañales… ¡Debemos hacer una lista!

Reí al ver como corría hacia la cocina en busca de un papel y una birome. Suspire, ahora venia la parte más difícil. Decirle a mi padre sobre mi embarazo y rogar que no preguntara por el padre o lo que sucedió con él…

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa. Siento la tardanza, espero que les guste el Cap. Bien, pues como todos esperan, les diré a qué edad será el rencuentro… ¡No se los diré! En el próximo cap. se darán cuenta**

**Solo les diré que será niña y que aun estoy decidiendo el nombre… ¡Ayuda! Agradecería que aporten nombres**

* * *

**Este capítulo, en su mayoría es dedicado para ustedes… Las mujeres que llevan a cabo ese arduo trabajo de ser madre y no piden nada a cambio y aunque el Día de La Madre, es todo los días del año y no solo uno, les deseo a todas ustedes que la pasen de maravilla, junto a sus familias y a aquellas personitas que las idolatran comparándooslas así mismo con el mismísimo Dios, porque aunque nadie es perfecto, para nosotros sus hijos, ustedes lo son…**

**¡Feliz día a todas las madres del mundo!**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	8. ¿Sorpresa?

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Boston una ciudad del estado de Massachusetts. Hoy 21 de Junio, mejor conocido como el día del Padre, Charlie se enteraría de mi embarazo. Bufe, cruzándome de brazos ¿Por qué me había dejado convencer por Angela? Charlie no tenia por que enterarse, me mudaría a Alaska y así me evitaría hacerle pasar el mal rato… ¡En qué demonios estoy pensando! ¡Dios, incluso no soy coherente!

Malditas hormonas del embarazo. Tome mi celular entre mis manos y marque rápidamente el número de Angela. Debía repasar el plan

— Yo…

— _Abres la puerta, lo saludas, lo mimas y luego, en el momento oportuno, le dices la noticia_ — contesto interrumpiéndome. Fruncí el ceño ¿acaso era tan predecible? — _Bella, esta es la doceava llamada consecutiva que me has echo_

— Lo siento —murmuré con voz queda. No podía culparme, ella no debía enfrentarse a su padre y decirle que se encontraba embarazada….aun peor, no había padre para mi hija — Pero y si…

—_No, el mudarse a otro estado no es una elección_ —adivino. Puede escuchar perfectamente el matiz de diversión de su voz

— No te burles. Esto es serio — me queje, ceñuda — Tengo hambre, estoy nerviosa y… ¿Hay helado en casa?

— _¿Otro antojo?_

— ¡Responde! — gruñí desesperada, ante aquel ya tan familiar frenesí de comer helado de fresa

— _Si. Ayer compré un pote, se encuentra en el congelado_r— asentí, dirigiéndome hacia allí, en donde efectivamente se encontraba mi helado. Aun con el celular entre mis manos, fui en busca de una cuchara. Gemí de satisfacción al sentir aquel delicioso helado derretirse entre mi boca — _¿Rico?_

— Si — asegure con mi boca llena y palabras casi inentendibles — ¿Crees que lo notara?

— _No. Tu barriga casi ni se nota. Solo parece que no hubieras hecho ejercicio. Tranquila_ — me consoló, aunque inexplícitamente me estaba diciendo que engorde

— ¡Sabia que estaba gorda!

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?_

— Tú lo dijiste

— _No, yo no lo hice, solo dije…_

— Que parece como si no hubiera hecho ejercicio. Estoy gorda — llorisquee apuntando con la cuchara al sofá, frente a mí, como si ella pudiera verme desde el otro lado de la línea

— _Claro que n…_ — la réplica de Angela fue interrumpida por el timbre siendo tocado — _Llego _— afirmo Ang. Rodé los ojos evitando con todas mis fuerzas decir un comentario para nada educado ¡Por supuesto que sabía que había llegado!

— Te llamo luego — dije segundos antes de cortar la llamada. Me observé en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, para verificar mi aspecto

— ¡Bells pequeña! — Exclamo Charlie, abrazándome con alegría — Mira, te encuentras más grande — evite ponerme a llorar. Otro más que me veía gorda — Te extrañe mucho pequeña

— Gracias — masculle entre dientes, imaginándome a mi misma con cuarenta quilos de más. No era justo, engordaría y a nadie le importaba. No quiero legar a parecerme un Zumo — Yo también te extrañe, papi…

— Estas, embarazada —dijo, observándome con ojo crítico. Su deducción, me dejo sin habla. ¿Cómo demonios sabia? Angela, esa boca floja…Ugh

— Yo… ¡juro que iba a decírtelo! — Chille, a la defensiva, esperando los tan esperados regaños — Es solo que… — me calle al sentir sus brazos rodearme, logrando que nuevamente me sintiera igual de vulnerable como a cundo tenía mis pocos ocho años de edad y mi tan común miedo a las tormentas

— No llores pequeña — susurro acariciando mi cabellos, logrando que fuera consiente hasta ese momento que había comenzado a llorar — Estoy aquí

— Soy una tonta

— Es parte de tu encanto — reír entre hipidos, empujándolo levemente, de manera juguetona — ¿Qué sucedió aquí, pequeña?

Suspire un par de veces, antes de contárselo, tratando inútilmente de infundirme valor a mí misma…

_**Dos horas más tarde…**_

Charlie me observaba y escuchaba con atención, consolándome cuando comenzaba a llorar y dándome sus palabras de apoyo. Yo por mi parte aun esperaba que comenzara a gritar diciéndome que era una decepción, entre otras cosas, pero no. Él solo me observaba, solo dejando de lado su silencio para momentos que realmente lo requerían

— Es maldito — masculló entre dientes, me negué a observarlo al rostro, me sentía demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo — Gabriel Malory, me las pagara hija. Ten por seguro que lo hará

— Déjalo papá. El no lo obligo a que me engañara y mucho menos me obligo a i a enamorarme de… — y otra vez las lagrimas, siquiera podía terminar una oración que comenzaba a llorar otra vez. Me sentía muy débil y cansada

— Nadie se mete con mi hija y sale impune. Déjamelo a mí —comento con voz suave besando mi sien. Sonreí, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho y estirando mis pies en el cómodo sofá

— ¿Cómo supiste que estoy embarazada? Es decir, creo que no estoy tan gorda

— Soy tu padre — explico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —Tu vientre casi es imperceptible, pero te conozco, además tu madre tenía al igual que tu ahora, cierto brillo que hacía notar su embarazo — Me removí incomoda, nunca me gustaba hablar ni recordar a aquella mujer, que Charlie me exigía a llamar madre

— Claro — dije sin estar del todo convencida — ¿Quieres ver la primera ecografía del bebe?

— Ya sabes la respuesta. Apúrate y muéstramela — estire mi brazo, sacando el gran sobre de detrás de los cojines del sofá — ¿Lo tenias todo planeado, verdad? — pregunto con su ceja enarcada. Sonreí con inocencia, entregándole el sobre

— Soy tu hija. Recuérdalo — comente, para evitar un futuro homicidio, una reprimenda o algo que se le pareciera. Solo por si acaso — Mira, esta es ella…tu nieta — señale la imagen ecográfica, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte

— Es una niña — murmuró conmocionado, sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de alegría de su rostro. Lo entendía, a mi me sucedió lo mismo luego de estar más de tres horas, una manzana y otras tres horas más de observar la ecografía — Es como una foto

— Es una ecografía 3D ¿no está genial? Lástima que no existieran cuando era pequeña — me lamente, lo que hubiera dado por verme a mí misma en una ecografía de esas

— ¿Como no pudiste haber notado que estabas embarazada? — Negó divertido — Yo con solo verte ya lo supe. ¡Cuatro meses!

— Estaba deprimida y es normal que cuando eso sucede, a las mujeres no le llegue _la regla_ — explique como un doctor lo haría con su paciente y no como una hija lo haría con su padre, dado a que si no me encontraría mas roja que un semáforo — Y no son cuatro meses. Estoy de tres meses y medio

— Usted es la futura doctora señorita Swan — sonreí, abrazándolo — ¿Por qué, seguirás con tus estudios, verdad?

— Si, lo hare papá

— Genial. No veo la hora de ya conocer a mi pequeña nieta

.

.

.

— Inhálala… Exhala… Inhala… Exhala — fulmine con la mirada al enfermero ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo?

Había comenzado con labor de parto hace más de seis horas, aun con epidural y todo, sentía que me estaban abriendo por la mitad. ¡Dios! ¡Odio a los hombres!

Viéndolo desde un punto de vista feminista. Ellos solo hacían lo suyo y te dejaban embarazada. Sin embargo nosotras, debíamos soportar las patadas del bebe, los antojos, las contracciones y el parto…Maldita diferencia de sexos. Solo lograba consolarme el que tendria pronto a mi hija entre mis brazos, ella o valia

— ¿C-uánto… falta? — pregunte entre jadeos dolorosos. El muchacho, el cual tal vez era un pasante de enfermería, me observo con confusión — ¡Para el parto! — chille sintiendo una contracción detrás de la otra de manera repetida

— Están preparando todo para el parto — contesto rápidamente — Mientras buscan a la doctora Hayward

— ¿C-Como que…buscan? ¡Debería estar aquí!

—Tranquilícese señorita, todo estará bien, solo falta unos minutos para que la doctora llegue y podrá tener a su bebe en brazos — asentí, a manera de agradecimiento, esa eran las palabras más reconfortantes que había recibido de él en todo el día. Charlie y Angela, eran los que iban a entrar junto a mí en el parto, por lo cual en estos momentos, se encontraban cambiándose con prendas esterilizadas, fuera de la sala de parto

— Bells, hija ¿Cómo te encuentras? — pregunto Charlie, tomando mi mano. Angela se encontraba a su lado sonriéndome con tranquilidad

— ¿Tu como crees? — Masculle entre dientes, apretando aun más su mano — ¡Quiero…a la doctora!

— ¿Dónde se encuentra la doctora? — preguntó de manera impaciente Angela, prácticamente lanzándosele a la yugular a un de las enfermeras que la observa con molestia, hubiera reído de no ser por el dolor

—Se encuentra atascada en el transito— le contesto la misma. Dios ¿se supone que querían que escuchara eso? — Pero, vendrá otro doctor a atenderla

— No…Quiero a mi doctora

— señorita. El doctor Cullen, es uno de los mejores en este hospital, se ha ganado buena reputación y respeto — aseguro la muchacha con un tono de voz que no me gusto en lo absoluto. Ugh, maldita bruja

— Hija. No podemos esperar a la doctora, deberás atenderte con el doctor Cullen

— Esta, bien… — murmuré no muy convencida, observando cómo las puertas de la sala de parto, se abrían de par en par. Para mi desgracia la maldita luz que se encontraba sobre mí, me encandilaba hasta tal punto en el que no podía ver

— ¡Oh, mi dios! — Escuche murmurar con asombro a Angela — No puede ser

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa. Siento la tardanza, espero que les guste el Cap. Bien, pues como todos esperan, les diré a qué edad será el rencuentro… ¡No se los diré! En el próximo cap. se darán cuenta**

**Con respecto a los nombres, eh recibido varias propuestas:**

**Elizabeth Marie **

**Jazmín Vanessa **

**Ameli Sthepania**

**Carlie Amy**

**Carly ****Emily**

**Beth Marie**

**Emma Elizabeth**

**Bueno mis amores, recuerden que aun la votación sigue abierta, digan cual nombre le pareció el mejor, si me olvide de alguno solo háganmelo saber**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	9. ¿Quien Dijo Que Seria Fácil?

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo Quiero uno! ¡Tú tampoco te salvas Swan!**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Suspire con nerviosismo al recordar el parto. Sin duda no estaba en todos mis sentidos, el dolor no me dejaba pensar con claridad y la angustia al pensar en como se encontraba mi hija…tampoco. Sonreí, _mi hija_. Se sentía realmente bien decirlo, aunque claro que lo había dicho antes pero nunca teniéndola entre mis brazos, observando sus casi inexistentes cabellos caoba, y sus hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas

— Es hermosa — susurro Charlie observándola, al igual que yo, con devoción y cariño. Asentí incapaz de decir algo sin ponerme a llorar, por segunda vez en el día, de alegría; La primera vez, fue al ver el rostro de mi hija…mi pequeño y dulce ángel

— De verdad lo es — concorde maravillándome ante la sensación de lo suave que era su piel al tacto y sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas. Sonreí aun mas, y pensar que jamás creí que alguien podría brindar este tipo de devoción hacia otra persona, la cual incluso superaba las barreras del amor — Es perfecta

— Si, y discúlpame hija, pero he de decir que es aun más hermosa que tu… e igual de inquieta — rió entre dientes al escuchar como la pequeña soltaba un quejido al ser accidentalmente movida por mí. La mecí entre mis brazos, esperando que se calmara, cosa que hizo al instante

— Tienes razón, ella es aun más perfecta de lo que imaginaba

— ¡Dios! — se dejo escuchar el quejido de Angela, entrando a la habitación echa un fiera. Sisee para acallarla, pues despertaría a la bebe — Lo siento — susurro — Es que… Déjame decirte que en tu próximo parto, no cuentes conmigo. Si es que no quieres que en vez de desmayarme, me muera de un ataque cardiaco — Charlie rió entre dientes, de seguro recordando el parto

**Flash Back**

_— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunte de manera histérica al observar el rostro de Angela — Angela Webber… — gruñí de manera amenazante_

_— Doctor Cullen, el bebe ya está listo para nacer — escuche que decía una de las enfermeras. Rodé los ojos ¡eso era lo que le estaba diciendo hace más de media hora! Suspire profundamente un par de veces, preparándome para insultar ya sea a Angela, la enfermera, al doctor o a Charlie_

_— Perfecto — escuche su voz — Muy bien señorita…Swan — en su rostro solo se encontraba el desconcierto, observándome como si fuera un fantasma — Isabella…Swan. Soy Carlisle Cullen, seré su doctor — Lo fulmine con la mirada ¿De verdad creía que estaba como para presentaciones? — Bien, Isabella, solo procura hacer todo lo que te diga ¿Entiendes? — asentí_

_— ¿Todo, está bien? — le pregunto Charlie_

_— ¿Usted es su esposo?_

_— Soy su padre — respondió de manera indignada, es decir ¿Creía que yo con…? Evite estremecerme ante la idea. El doctor se disculpo con la mirada, sonriendo levemente al observar el rostro pálido de Angela_

_— Bien, Isabella, ¿estás lista? — asentí, incapaz ya se de pedirle que no me llame Isabella o murmurar un "si" como respuesta — Muy bien, pequeña, a la cuenta de tres puja con todas tus fuerzas ¿entendido?_

_— Si — masculle, imaginándome en mi lugar feliz e implementando los ejercicios de respiración que la enfermera me había indicado en aquel curso que había tomado_

_— 1…2…3… ¡Puja! — y así siguió, el seguía contando, y yo pujando, por no sé cuánto tiempo, sintiendo en mi cuerpo un intenso dolor que jamás creí que sentiría — Vamos, Isabella, soplo un poco más. Falta poco — quería negarme, quería que todo terminase, que el dolor cesase y ya poder tener a mi hija en brazos, pero… ¿Quién dijo que el parto sería fácil? Inspire y exhale un par de veces, para pujar nuevamente. Un pequeño e imponente llanto se hizo presente en la habitación, de tal manera que de cierta forma deje de escuchar todo aquel ruido ajeno a su llanto_

_— Felicidades, mamá — dijo el doctor, mientras una enfermera me la entregaba rápidamente para que la sostuviera solo un poco — Es una hermosa niña, y por la intensidad de su llanto, será sana y fuerte — sonríe, besando la coronilla de la pequeña_

_— Gracias — murmuró sintiendo como lagrimas resbalaban de mi mejilla_

_— ¿Cómo se llamara, la pequeña princesa? —dude un poco, pues en realidad no sabía como llamarla, siempre me considere una persona absolutamente mala a la hora de elegir nombres, pero había un nombre que aunque lo intentara negar, siempre rondaba por mi cabeza — Se llamara Elizabeth... Marie_

_— Elizabeth, un nombre hermoso — concedió, antes de que una de las enfermeras me pidiera que le entregase a mi pequeña. La entregue a regañadientes, encargándome de observar todos los movimientos que hacían para con ella — Estará bien. Ahora, ocupémonos de ti, mamá_

_— ¡Ay dios! — escuche el chillido de Angela, seguido por un golpe seco, y la risa del doctor y Charlie_

_— Como en los viejos tiempos — mascullo Charlie, para quien tanto el doctor Cullen como yo lo escucháramos, al igual que una enfermera presente — Solo que el desmayado, fui yo_

**Fin del Flash Back**

— Deja de reírte Charlie — se quejo, fulminando con la mirada a mi progenitor quien solo intentaba sofocar inútilmente sus risas. Los mande a callar a ambos, ganándome una mirada apenada de cada uno

— Descuida Ang; No planeo tener otro hijo. Elizabeth, será única

— ¿Elizabeth? Lizzy, Beth, Eli. Me gusta, tiene muchos abreviativos. Por cierto, ¿Donde se encuentra el doctor Cullen?

— Paso a saludar unos momentos, se iba hacia su ciudad — informó Charlie — Pues solo se encontraba aquí por una cuestión laboral, debía volver — sonreí al recordar al doctor Cullen, sin duda jamás lo olvidaría, no solo por ser un hombre extremadamente guapo, era el hermano menor de Zeus: de cabellera rubio, ojos azules, pies pálida como la porcelana, buen porte; Sino que también porque fue él que me ayudo a traer al mundo a mi pequeña

— Que lastima — se lamento Angela, ante la noticia, pues sin duda había sido deslumbrada por el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Sonreí, volviendo mí vista hacia mi pequeña, incapaz de observar cualquier cosa que no fuera ella. El criarla... resultaría ser la aventura más grande y maravillosa de toda mi vida

_**Tres años más tarde…**_

Ya casi habían pasado cuatro años des de el nacimiento de mi pequeña Lizzy. En su primer año de vida decidí que nos mudaríamos hacia California, para estar más cerca junto a mi padre, y así este se evitaría el viajar contantemente a visitarnos.

Se podría decir que Lizzy, era extremadamente curiosa para un niño normal de su edad, hiperactiva como ella sola, audaz, inteligente y traviesa. En realidad cada día me sorprendía a mi misma encontrándome al llegar a casa, con una pequeña princesita inglesa, dado que a pesar de las extensas horas de trabajo que me eran obligadas a cumplir, Lizzy simplemente ni si inmutaba por mí, en ciertas ocasiones, ausencia en la casa

Mi pequeña era sorprendente mente madura para su edad y hablaba con una fluidez que en ciertas ocasiones, parecía que estuviera hablando con un adulto. Negué divertida, observando cómo Nancy, la secretaria del hospital, y Lizzy, discutían los pros y los contras de _Barbie_. Me acerque hacia ellas en completo silencio, intentando escuchar al menos un poco de su conversación

— Barbie es muy guapa — decía Nancy sonriendo — ¿no quieres ser como ella?

— Mi mamá dice que soy guapa — se justifico — la muñeca, hace sentir imperfectas a las personas — Muy bien sin lugar a dudas eso lo había escuchado de Angela. Nancy abrió sus ojos de par en par, ante lo dicho por mi niña

— Tienes razón, ¿no te parece muy perfecto ese cabello, suyo?

— Si; Pero sus películas son lindas —defendió. Reí sin poder evitarlo, era común que mi niña primero odiara algo y luego lo defendiera con todas sus fuerzas

— Eres hija de tu mamá. Siempre llevándome la contra — se quejo, cruzandose de brazos, aquella muchacha de veintisiete años de edad, rostro perfecto, broceado, con pequeñas pecas adornando de manera irregular sus mejillas, aunque eso solo la hacia lucir mas guapa. A decir verdad, más de un paciente quedaba enamorado de ella

— ¡No es cierto! — debatió mi pequeña, imitando la postura de Nancy

— ¡Si lo es!

— No

— Si

— No

— ¿Otra vez peleando? — pregunte a manera de regaño, ambas se observaron de forma desafiante, para que luego mi pequeña señalara ceñuda a Nancy, quien instantáneamente, entre sorprendida y divertida, imito el gesto de Lizzy — Nancy, Lizzy tiene solo tres años. No debes pelearla

— Pero…pero…Es injusto

— Mi mami me quiere — escuche que murmuraba, riendo victoriosa. Nancy bufo, observándome indignada. Me encogí de hombros

— Te amo — asegure abrazándola, mientras la bajaba del escritorio, en el cual estaba sentada, para tomarla entre mis brazos. Ella me sonrió, depositando un sonoro beso en mi mejilla — Pero aun así no debes pelear a Nancy, ella te quiere y aunque se comporte como una niña caprichosa y malcriada, no debes pelearla

— ¿Acaso intentas defenderme? Gracias, mis enemigos lo harían mejor — replico la pelirroja, observándonos con fingida furia, mientras que Lizzy cubría su pequeña boca sofocando sus carcajadas — ¿Sabes, Peque? Eras aun más adorable cuando solo sabias pronunciar tres palabras — aseguro; Fruncí mi ceño ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

La primera palabra de mi pequeña fue: Papá, la cual fue seguida por mamá y _mida_, lo cual para Lizzy significaba comida. Aun recuerdo como me hacía sentir cuando al igual que yo, le decía papá a Charlie, quien solo sonreía tomándola en brazos, y diciéndole que solo era su abuelito, algo difícil de entender para un niño que creció con su abuelo como figura paterna, aunque claro que mi pequeña lo logro entender con el tiempo

— Ambas se dejan de pelear — les ordene, al observar cómo se sacaban la lengua mutuamente, evitando que yo las viera — Nancy ¿Hay alguna cita para hoy? — inmediatamente dejo de lado aquella fachada de niña, para suplantarla por una mas profesional y seria, mientras que ojeaba la computadora

— Si. La señora Robinson es la próxima cita, luego tienes dos pacientes más y puedes irte con esta pequeña diablillo a descansar — suspire, al menos seria pocas horas más, y luego podría disfrutar lo que resta del día con Lizzy

— Bien ¿cuando lleguen podrias hacerla pasar por favor? — prgunte depositando en el suelo a Lizzy que se movía con insistencia de entre mis brazos, una vez que toco el suelo, no hizo otra cosa que salir corriendo hacia mi oficina. Suerete que quedaba cerca

— Bella, espera — me llamo Nancy segundos antes que entrara a mi oficina. La observe curiosa, ganándome una sonrisa de picardía de su parte — Sabes lo que se rumorea ¿Verdad? — negué, no tenía tiempo para escuchar los rumores esparcidos por las enfermeras, los cuales el 90% eran mentira — ¡Bien! Dicen que el doctor Cullen, un hombre muy guapo, tierno, dulce, amable, caballeroso, que también es pediatra, vendrá a trabajar a este hospital. ¡Excelente no lo crees, ya estoy harta de siempre observar a hombres feos…!

— ¡Nancy! — chille temiendo que algún doctor pudiera escuchar su comentario y enojarse con ella

— Sabes que no miento. — asentí, los hombres del hospital no eran guapos pero si sabios e inteligentes, lo cual superaría a cualquier superficialidad como la belleza — Escuche decir que podría incluso compararse con un modelo de lo guapo que es. Además trabaja con niños ¿No es tierno? ¡Podrías llevar a Lizzy, y también…! — dejo su frase incompleta, mientras movía sus cejas sugestivamente

— Ponte a trabajar — masculle cuando el teléfono sonó en su segundo timbrado

— Esta bien la llevare yo — gruñí, no iba a utilizar a mi pequeña para seducir a ese hombre, el doctor… ¿Cullen, había dicho? — Hospital Central. Si, ¿Mañana a las 13:30, le parece bien? Perfecto, hasta mañana

— ¿Cullen, has dicho? — le pregunte, aún vez que termino la llamada. Ella asintió

— Si. ¿Lo has reconsiderado? ¡Vamos, Bella! Eres hermosa, los hombres, viene a ti por eso y también algunas mujeres

— ¡Vaya! Yo creía que pedían que los atendiera porque era buena doctora. Tonta de mí — comente con sarcasmo. Ganándome una morisqueta de su parte

—Eso también, pero también porque eres guapa — sonrió de manera angelical ante mi mirada fulminante — Está bien, Esta bien. Se apellida Cullen, es lo único que se ¿Lo conoces?

— Si...Bueno no…Tal vez sea el hijo, no lo sé. EL doctor que me ayudo con el parto de Lizzy, se apellidaba Cullen, pero era ginecólogo no pediatra — me encogí de hombros restándole importancia a la situación. Además, había muchos Cullen en el país ¿No? Tal vez solo me confundía

— Deberías ir a saludarlo una vez que se instale definitivamente en el hospital

— Eso estaba pensando — concorde — Avísame cuando llegue ¿Quieres? Iré a saludarlo — ella asintió, señalándome de manera disimulada la pequeña figura de Lizzy, que se encontraba detrás de mí, con mi bata puesta y el estetoscopio entre sus manos

— Está enferma — fue lo primero que dijo al verme observándola, mientras me tendía su muñeca la cual tome, rápidamente, entre mis manos

— Entonces, tenemos trabajo doctora Elizabeth —asegure, logrando que se sonrojara avergonzada. Reí al observar como el largo de la bata, evitaba que pudiera caminar bien. Lizzy había sido mi salvavidas estos, casi, cuatro años, ella es mi ángel, y aunque ser madre, y aun peor, soltera es difícil, todo vale la pena al verla sonreír, Por qué… ¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?

* * *

**Hola gente linda. Espero que les guste Este capítulo, dejen sus Revierws (RR)**

**Díganme: ¿Qué les pareció? ¡JO! . Ya todos conocieron a la pequeña y dulce Lizzy. Ahora…Veremos si se reencuentran o..no ¡Muaja muajaa! **

**Buenos, quiero desearles a todos un a muy: Feliz Navidad, que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que papa Noel, les traiga todos y cada uno de los regalitos de deseen…**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza **

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	10. Reencuentro

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo Quiero uno! ¡Tú tampoco te salvas Swan!**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Estaba exhausta, faltaban dos horas para que mi turno terminara y pudiera irme a casa junto a Lizzy. Seguí caminando por los pasillos del hospital en dirección hacia el enemigo de Morfeo: la máquina expendedora de café. Rodé los ojos al observar como unas eufóricas enfermeras paseaban por los pasillos del hospital con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su comportamiento era extraño debido que algunas de ellas estaban, al igual que yo, se encontraban en el hospital desde hace más de un día y sin siquiera poder pegar un ojo y eso…por el contrario te hacia querer matar a alguien

Suspire, dirigiéndome hacia la recepción principal. El ser doctora me fascinaba, era gratificante el ayudar a los demás…pero agotador, y lo era aun mas cuando mis turnos se extendía por la enfermedad de otro doctor, uno renunciando, muchos heridos, mas enfermos… Y yo pasando mucho menos tiempo con Lizzy; Por esa razón siempre aprovechaba cada minuto junto a ella como un preciado tesoro

— ¿Qué les sucede a todas? — pregunte una vez que me acerque hacia, la recepción principal, donde Nancy me observaba sonriente. Fruncí el ceño, esas sonrisas ya estaban comenzando a asustarme — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Bella! — Chillo — ¿Recuerdas el rumor?

— Nancy, ya te dije que es mentira, la Doctora _Morris_ no es una travestido ¿Acaso no tienen otra cosa que inventar?

— No. No es eso… en cuanto a lo de travestido…Eso todavía no está comprobado así que…

— ¡Nancy! — la regañe entre risas, era sorprendente las variedades de rumores que se podían inventar dentro el ámbitos del hospital. Se encogió de hombros, despreocupada — Por cierto, antes que me olvide, me podrías avisar cuando Lizzy llegue de la guardería — observe el reloj, era costumbre que mi pequeña quisiera venir al hospital antes de que mi ronda terminara para luego ir ambas a casa

— ¿Vendrá sola? — Asentí — Bien porque…Hoy llega el doctor Cullen — canturreo de manera picara e inocente

— ¡No usaras a mi hija como señuelo!

— Bella; es sano para Lizzy tener una revisión anual con su pediatra…

— El cual tiene asignado desde pequeña y no el doctor Cullen — le interrumpí con suficiencia

— Aguafiestas

— Inmadura — replique sacándole la lengua a lo que ella rodó los ojos

— ¡Doctora Swan se la necesita! — escuche el grito asustado de una enfermera. Asentí entregándole el vaso de café a Nancy a sabiendas que no podía atender a un paciente a la vez que bebía café

— Avísame ¿Si?

— Claro…Encantada esperare al pequeño monstruito

.

.

Gimotee; Debía de haber estudiado _cardiología_ en vez de _médico clínico (medico general)_; Aunque en realidad no sabía ni por qué me quejaba ¿Yo atendiendo a gente con problemas del corazón? No gracias, prefería mantener a la gente, de ese ámbito y con esa enfermedad, sana y salva lejos de mi. La cardiología nunca iba a ser lo mío, pero si lo de Mike Newton y Sam Uley

Desde mi consultorio podía escuchar las risas de Lizzy, sin embargo, luego de más de una hora de el termino de turno en el hospital, mi "querido colega" me estaba poniendo al tanto del historial de un paciente el cual le resultaba fascinante

— Mike es asombroso la dedicación que tienes con tus pacientes…

— Gracias, siempre es bueno que los doctores sociabilicen con los pacientes

— Si — en eso no mentía, era genial sociabilizar con los pacientes pero aun así, yo quería estar con mi hija, tenia sueño y… ¡Quería irme de allí! — Entonces…

— Mike, creo que nuestra querida colega quiere deshacerse de nosotros — fulmine a Sam con la mirada. Al parecer su humor, este día, era el mejor y se aprovechaba de ello para burlarse de mi mal humor…Me las pagaría

— ¿De verdad?

— No es solo que…mi hija me espera

— Ah, la pequeña Elizabeth — recodo Mike con una sonrisa. Asentí extrañada, las risas de Lizz habían cesado…De seguro Nancy y ella, peleaban — Dejaremos la conversación para otro día ¿Qué tal mañana en la noche?

— Lo siento, pero mi turno no es de noche — sonreí con inocencia, observando cómo Sam sofocaba disimuladamente sus risas. Ambos sabíamos que Mike no pretendía en lo absoluto un conversación entre colegas, él quería una cita, solo que…era muy sutil al pedirla, tanto que me daba la posibilidad de eludir sus proposiciones. Era guapo, si, pero no era nada…Ético el salir con un colega, solo generaba confusiones — Adiós muchachos

**Edward Pov**

Gruñí, escenas como estas me recordaban a mi infancia; Esme organizando mi mochila, asegurándose de que no me olvidara ningún útil, libros, hojas, lápices ni mis juguetes ¿Cuántos años tenía en ese entonces? ¿Ocho? …sin embargo, ahora, "Esme" era Alice quien se encontraba en mi nuevo consultorio organizando el orden de mis libros y diplomas para que todo quedase perfecto, pues según ella yo no tenía sentido de "decoración"… ¡eran solo libros y diplomas!

— Alice — dije su nombre de manera lenta, amenazante, estaba volviéndome loco el hecho de que se encontrara danzando dentro de mi consultorio, planeado pintarlo, colocarle cortina, fotos…La mataría

— Edward — contesto ella con voz alegre. Estaba provocándome. Coloque ambas manos sobre sus hombros, deteniendo sus movimientos, observándola a los ojos — ¿Qué?

— ¿Acaso no tiene un novio al cual molestar?

— Está trabajando — se encogió de hombros soltando un triste suspiro — Además, Emmett me envió aquí ¡Y vaya que tenía razón! Su despacho a comparación del tuyo es…mucho as guay — odiaba a Emmett

— Es solo un despacho, es mi primer día en este hospital, y ya tendré tiempo para decorar o hacer lo que se me plazca así que solo deja de… — detuve mi monologo al ver como levantaba su mano en señal de "alto" para luego contestar su celular el cual estaba soñando, dándome la espalda. Bufé, esto era…inconcebible

— Lo siento — se disculpo luego de cortar la llamada — En fin debemos dejar esto para más tarde…Rose necesita mi ayuda, lo nuestro no puede funcionar Eddie, además solo mamá soporta tu aburrido sentido del gusto

— Discúlpame por no ser un fanático del rosa — comente con sorna

— Lo hago, hermanito, lo hago — aseguro chasqueando repetidamente su lengua con voz apesumbrada, palmeando mi hombro

— Vete…

— Te quiero

— Largo, Alice…

— Aun de gruñón, me quieres — replico cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Reí secamente al encontrarme solo en mi consultorio, esta pequeña era una tortura constante la cual había comenzado a acosarme desde ya más de tres años para, según ella, obligarme a dejar de ser un estúpido ermitaño

Tres años y algunos meses; estarían a punto de cumplirse cuatro años desde la última vez que había escuchado su voz: "_No te acerques a mí"_; Aun podía recordar el tono suplicante y roto de su voz al decir aquellas palabras, las lágrimas que caían por su rostro

Había intentado hablar con ella, llamarla, incluso había acampado fuera de su puerta…Nada, se negaba a hablarme o escuchar mis razones. No podía culparla, ella tenía sus razones en hacerlo razón, estaba lastimada, y yo me había comportado como un jodido pendejo digno de matar…pero aun así la amaba, en ese entonces ella era la mujer con la cual quería crear un futuro con una casa, hijos, mascotas, cuantas, peleas…Lo bueno y lo malo, todo, absolutamente todo lo quería afrontar junto a ella

¿La volví a buscar? Nunca ¿Por qué? Porque la conocía, ella querría olvidarme, estaría dispuesta a olvidarme…y llegaría el día en que me olvidaría y podría amar a otro que si la mereciera. Esa había sido mi brillante "lógica" en ese momento o tal vez cobardía…No lo sé, solo sé que cada vez que pensaba en ese posible "_otro_" me hervía la sangre…

Pero… ¿Podía ser lo suficientemente egoísta como privarle la oportunidad para olvidarme a mí, aun mal recuerdo? No, no era tan egoísta… y así lo hice, la deje continuar, deje que me olvidara, nunca pregunte por ella pues de cierta forma el recordarla era recordarme a mí mismo lo imbécil que puedo llegar a ser

— Tac -Tic

— ¿Tienes seis años? — Pregunte burlón ante su "llamado" — Solo golpea la puerta y deja de fingir hacerlo

— Ash, Edward, eres tan…tú

— Gracias

— No era un alago — replico. Sonreí al abrazarla. Tanya Denali, mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria, la mocosa por la cual había golpeado a más de un idiota que intentaba propasare con ella — No es gracioso — se quejo al sentir como apoyaba mi barbilla en su cabeza. Ella al igual que Alice tenía un gran complejo con su altura, aunque a diferencia de Alice, la altura de Tanya era la promedio

— ¿Qué? — Inquirí en un tono de completa inocencia — Si yo hubiera sido tu pediatra hubiera aconsejado a tu madre para que te alimentara bien y así ahora no serias tan flacucha y enana

— ¡Si serás…! — me fulmino con la mirada propinándome un golpe en el pecho. Suspiro — Olvidare tu estúpido comentario

— Solo digo la verdad

— ¡Edward!

— Bien, me disculpo por ser tan sincero

— ¿Quieres que me vaya cierto? — amenazo, terminando nuestro abrazo, con una sonrisa entre sus labios. Negué a regañadientes, era divertido molestarla y considerando el hecho que había comenzado a molestar desde que éramos pequeños…pues ya era una especie de dependencia — Bien, solo pasaba para saber cómo te encontrabas y que tan furioso había logrado Alice que te pusieras

— ¿Alguna resolución?

— Estas enojado, lo cual es equitativo a que Alice te ha molestado lo suficiente como para sopesar la idea de matarla y culpar a Emmett, tu oficina fue…totalmente decorada y me adoras porque soy única — enarque una de mis cejas, cruzándome de brazos. Bufé

— Dime una cosa… ¿Tus pacientes te pagan para que psicoanalices como un niño de seis años?

— ¡Eres un caso perdido! — chillo furiosa saliendo echa una fiera de mi oficina no sin antes cerrar la puerta con furia logrando que esta resonara por, estoy seguro, todo el hospital. Reí comenzando a seguirla — No me sigas

— No te sigo, ambos nos dirigimos hacia el mismo lugar — le mentí observando cómo evitaba sonreír

— Bien

— Bien — repetí mientras salíamos fuera de las instalaciones del hospital, justo en la puerta de entrada del mismo; comencé a tararear una molesta canción que sabía que la fastidiaba. Detuvo sus pasos colocándose frente a mí, cubriendo mi boca con sus manos. Pude los ojos en blanco

— Me enojare, Edward, deja de tararear — ordeno mientras quitaba sus manos de mi boca y comenzaba a caminar, nuevamente, lejos de mi. Me encogí de hombros, esta vez, silbando aquella canción. Evite reí al observar como retrocedía, colocándose nuevamente frente a mi — No te gustara la venganza

— Pruébame

— Bien — sonrió, rodeado sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura con una expresión afligida — ¡Eres Gay y yo te amo! — chillo fuertemente depositando un casto beso entre mis labios. Abrí los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por su mentira. Murmullos, solo podía escuchar eso, toda las personas a nuestro alrededor habían comenzado a mirarme raro

—Estas muer… — me vi interrumpido por un ligero empujón. Voltee para encontrarme con una hermosa niña de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes que había colisionado contra mi cuerpo. Le sonreí ayudándola a levantarse del suelo — ¿Te encentras bien, pequeña? — asintió regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

— Solo me caí

— Debes tener más cuidado podrías lastimarte — le advirtió Tanya

— Estoy bien — replico la niña orgullos. Reí observándola con ternura, colocándome de cuclillas para quedar a su altura, era adorable, en el sentido que con solo verla lograba que…algo sucediera. Puse los ojos en blanco, ya incluso había comenzado a imaginar cosas — Venia corriendo. Me llamo Elizabeth — se presento al igual que lo haría un adulto orgullo de portar su nombre

— ¿Te has perdido? — al instante un sentimiento de preocupación me embargo. Si estaba perdida, debía estar asustada y…

— No — inmediatamente frene el rumbo de mis pensamientos; suspirando con alivio — Mi mami me está siguiendo, es que soy más rápida — Me susurro confidente. Reí sin siquiera proponérmelo — ¿Eres doctor? — pregunto con curiosidad al ver la bata banca que portaba. Asentí

— Si, yo curo a los niños

— Mi mami también, ella cura a todos — aseguro pensativa — Sip, abuelos, nenes, grandes…también a mi osito

— ¿De verdad? — fingí estar asombrado. Ella solo asintió fervientemente

— ¡Lizzy! ¡Elizabeth! — Fruncí el ceño, aun ante el tono tan familiar de aquella voz…Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar a la pequeña y su expresión preocupada — Lizzy, no te alejes de mi, puedes perderte y…

— ¡Mami! — Exclamo la niña con un sonrisa acortando la distancia entre ella y la madre, quien al tenerla cerca sostuvo, tomándola, entre sus brazos — El es doctor…y ella es su novia

— Bella — susurre una vez que mi mirada se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos cafés

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa, disculpen la demora, aunque espero que con este capítulo haya valido un poquitito a pena. Gracias por sus Revierws y no… no abandonare ninguna historia es solo que… ¡Extraño mi inspiración, se ha perdido y no sé dónde encontrarla! *J* **

**Bueno pues gracias por su apoyo y Revierws. Cuídense y disfruten todos los momentos que les ofrezca la vida, desde los más tristes hasta los más alegres**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	11. Suposiciones

**_Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. Te odios Meyer ¡porque has creado a hombres/vampiros/lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo quiero uno! A ti también te odio Bella Swan_**

* * *

**Bella Pov **

Mi mente se encontraba lejos; De manera inconsciente me había alejado de allí, para encontrarme a mi misma pensando en aquellos dolorosos recuerdos. Dolía demasiado. Podía sentir como aquella herida que de cierta forma fue cicatrizada hacia tiempo, volvía a abrirse… solo un poco

Muchas veces soñé con un reencuentro, mentiría si dijera que no, aun así, en ese momento supe realmente que no estaba preparada para dicho rencuentro. Me sentía débil y aquello me hacía sentir aun mas indefensa de lo que ya hace tiempo él me había hecho notar que era. Abrace a Lizzy contra mi cuerpo en un intento de darme aquella paz y fuerza que en estos momentos no tenia y con todo mi ser, necesitaba

Intente que las palabras salieran de mis labios sin embargo nada ocurría. Quería insultarlo y maldecirlo por el daño irreparable que me había hecho; Quería que al menos solo por un momento mis palabras le causaran la mitad del daño que él me causo. Quería agradecerle por aquel hermoso ángel que me regalo. Quería demostrarle que era fuerte y que lo había superado

— Edward — en apenas un susurro su nombre había escapado de entre mis labios. Me sentí como una estúpida. Afiance aun mas mi agarre sobre el cuerpo de Lizzy, intentando protegerla, no quería que se alejara de mi y mucho menos quería que él se acercara a ella

Apreté mi mandíbula. Mis pensamientos ya no tenían racionalidad, me sentía ajena a todo lo que sucedía. Absorta en las nubes de sensaciones que albergaban mi ser. Quería huir, Llorar, gritar… siquiera sabía que era lo que realmente quería hacer

— Mami — se quejo mi pequeña ante mi fuerte agarre sobre su cuerpito. Negué con la cabeza en un intento de despejar mis ideas y concentrarme en el ahora y no en aquellos recuerdos… — Duele — siguió quejándose con un tierno puchero adornando sus rostro. La tome entre mis brazos, obligándola a esconder su rostro sobre mi cuerpo. Sentí como depositaba de manera cariñosa un sonoro beso en mi cuello y sin siquiera poder evitarlo, sonreí

— E-Es… Tu hija

— Si — asegure quedamente. Lizzy era mi hija… solo mía y no permitiría que él se acercara a ella. No dejaría que dañara a mi hija así como lo había hecho conmigo. Él no se acercaría a mi pequeña y de aquello me aseguraría

— Es hermosa

— Lo sé — suspire en un intento de calmarme solo un poco e intentar fingir indiferencia ante este encuentro para nada deseado. Debía mentir o al menos omitir parte de la verdad. Debía alejarlo e intentar alejarme — Ella es lo más maravilloso que nos pudo pasar en la vida

**Edward Pov**

Sentía mi corazón martillar a un ritmo casi imposible. De pronto aquello que me rodeaba, absolutamente todo, dejo de tener sentido. Por primera vez en muchos años pude sentirme en paz como un ser completo

De manera rápida me permití contemplarla, su cuerpo, su rostro, sus ojos….Casi todo seguía siendo igual. Se veía aun más hermosa que antes; Su rasgos habían cambiado de manera sutil al igual que su cuerpo, el cual aun continuaban siendo la perdición para los hombres. Mis recuerdos siquiera se comparaban con lo hermosa que se encontraba ahora

La observe sonreír tenuemente ante el sonoro beso que aquella pequeña niña que se encontraba en sus brazos le había dado. Preso de mi curiosidad le pregunte si aquella niña era su hija. Una pregunta estúpida, dado a que solo debía observar como Bella miraba a la pequeña y aquello respondía inmediatamente toda pregunta

— Te has casado — susurre al recibir su respuesta: _"Ella es lo más maravilloso que nos pudo pasar"_. Bella se había casado y en el trayecto tenido una hija con otro. Un volcán, uno furioso, un avasallador, se había desatado en mi interior; Sabia que ella reharía su vida, que yo solo sería un mal recuerdo, pero de saber algo a comprobarlo, había una diferencia muy grande y aquello… me estaba torturando

— Si

— Pues… Te felicito. Te lo mereces

— Gracias. Tú también te mereces… tu novia — observe a Tanya quien solo hasta el momento se había mantenido en pleno silencio. Sentí como tomaba mi mano entre las suyas, abrazándose a mí, sonriéndole con cortesía a Bella. La observe a los ojos, no quería mentir ni que ella se viera en la obligación de mentir. No quería que este nuevo encuentro con Bella comenzara con otra mentira más.

— Eres muy amable. Mi nombre es Tanya y tus eres…

— Isabella

— ¡Isabella! ¡Qué hermoso nombre!

— Disculpen pero debo irme fue un… gusto en conocerlos

— Descuida. Te entendemos, la niña debe de tener sueño…

— ¡No es cierto! — se dejo escuchar la voz de la pequeña quien alejando su rosto del cuello de su madre, nos observo ofendida. Sonreí, era realmente hermosa al igual que Bella — No tengo sueño. Tonta

— ¡Elizabeth! — El regaño de su madre solo ocasionó que aquella niña tras una mirada arrepentida comenzara a llorar débilmente — No señorita. Discúlpate con la señora

— ¡No!

— Lizzy

— No quiero

— Hazlo ahora

— Descuida es solo una niña. Lo entiendo — se apresuró a decir Tanya al escuchar el tono de voz enojado con el que Bella intentaba regañar a su pequeña. Sonreí, aun poda diferenciar cuando estaba realmente enojada o cuando, en momentos como estos, fingía estarlo e intentaba regañar a los demás

— Si. Es una niña la cual estará castigada — aseguro la castaña frunciendo su ceño al igual que la pequeña quien de seguro había heredado el fuerte y enojadizo carácter de su madre. Debía ser difícil para el pobre hombre que tendría que está entre el medio de dos peleadoras. Un hombre, el cual no era yo

— ¡Pero; Mamá!

— Hablaremos en casa — aseguro Bella observando a la pequeña niña de ojos dulces. Observe fascinado aquel dulce mohín que hacía en un intento de demostrare su disconformidad a Bella — Debo irme… — y sin más se alejo de allí como si su existencia dependiera de ello. La observe sin saber que decir, _"¿Quédate?" "¿Quiero hablar?"_, Seria ya demasiado egoísta pedirle que escuchara mis palabras solo para, tal vez, dañarla aun más de lo ya lo había hecho

— Soy un idiota

— Lo eres

— Tanya — gruñí, observándola con seriedad. Me sonrió con inocencia — ¿Con que novia? ¿No?

— La niña fue la que lo dijo

— No debiste confirmarlo

— Edward. Ella es feliz ¿Por qué no hacerle creer que tu también?

— Porque es mentira — bufo enojada para fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación millones de veces y aquellas intensas horas de hablar y hablar, solo lograban que nos mantuviéramos peleados por varias semanas

— Debes ser feliz. Tienes que ser feliz ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

— Fui feliz. Fin del asunto ¿entiendes? — di por terminado el tema. Asintió a regañadientes. Reí quedamente despeinando su cabello — Solo dime una cosa

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Hace cuanto somos novios? — pregunte fingiendo una mueca de horror. Ambos sabíamos que el que nosotros fuéramos novios equivalía a… nada… Jamás en todos nuestros sentidos seriamos algo más que amigos, mejores amigos. Rodó los ojos golpeándome fuertemente el hombro — Jamás lo supe

— Cállate y no quieras fingir que estas contento

— No molestes

— Esta es tu etapa de negación y sinceramente tus depresiones hacen hasta que un muerto quiera morirse

— ¿Eso fue un chiste?

— Cierra la boca — se quejo golpeándome aun más fuerte en un intento de causarme dolor. Bufe, tomando su mano entre las mías, la muy torpe me había golpeado demasiado fuerte — idiota ¿Acaso comes piedras?

— Vamos a curarte — suspire divertido guiándola nuevamente hacia el interior del hospital. No se había echo ni un rasguño, pero la conocía y sabia que ella lo exageraba todo y aunque no lo hiciera… necesitaba distraerme. La guie hacia mi consultorio en donde me dispuse a observar atentamente su mano

— Por cierto ¿No crees que el nombre de la niña era hermoso?

— ¿Qué?

— Siquiera estuviste plenamente consciente de lo que sucedió allí afuera ¿No? — eludí su mirada. A decir verdad había sido consciente de todo, sin embargo mi atención estaba únicamente centrada en Bella — ¡Ugh! Eres un idiota despistado — rodé los ojos. Nadie podía ser más dulce que Tanya; Bueno un asesino serial o una lunática tal vez lograría ser mucho más dulce que mi pequeña y molesta amiga de la infancia

— Hmp

— Odio tus monosílabos. Ya no eres el mismo de antes ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedes…?

— Tanya — le llame — Solo dime como se llamaba

— ¿Quién? — gruñí por lo bajo ganándome una leve risilla de su parte — Se llamaba Elizabeth ¿Cómo no pudiste notar sus hermosos ojos verdes? ¿Su cabello de princesa? ¿Su sonrisa? Si algún día tengo una hija me encantaría que fuera igual de hermosas que…

— Tendríamos que encontrar al idiota que acepte casarse contigo — murmuré solo para molestarla. Tanya era hermosa, divertida y… especialmente única. Tenía pretendientes por doquier y más de una vez me vi en el deber de estar a su lado para consolarla cuando alguno le rompía el corazón o en el peor de los caso…golpear a algún idiota que le rompió el corazón, consolarla y soportar sus regaños por golpear a dicho idiota

— Me voy — aseguro tras escuchar mi comentario. Esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír con inocencia — Eres un idiota. Llámame cuando madures — se fue dando un fuerte portazo. Sonreí sentándome en la cómoda silla detrás de mi escritorio, recosté mi espalda en el respaldar, comenzando a observar el techo…

_… "__No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas"…_

No había frase más acertada que aquella. En la universidad, allí fue en donde la escuche por primera vez; En ese entonces, al escucharla, había pensado que aquel profesor era un patético hombre que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que leer literatura romántica. Que ignorante había sido

El haber conocido a Bella fue lo mejor que me sucedió jamás. Mejor de lo que había soñado en mucho tiempo. Tal vez sonaba tonto e incluso patético, pero mientras menos lo esperaba, el amor me había llegado como una bofetada al rostro en pleno invierno

Aquella muchachita que había intentado seducir en aquel café del _campus_, había resultado ser la única a la cual había logrado amar y ahora ella, estaba casada criando una hermosa niña de no más de cuatro años y viviendo feliz junto a su esposo. Todo aquello podría haber sido…

_… "Se llamaba Elizabeth"…_

— Si es niña…Se llamara Elizabeth — me dije a mí mismo tras recordar las palabras que le había dicho a Bella…cuando hablábamos de los nombres de nuestros posibles hijos juntos. Elizabeth, aquella hermosa pequeña se llamaba Elizabeth y no debía tener mucho más de… tres años. Fruncí el ceño; Si Elizabeth no tenía más de tres años eso significaba que había una pequeña posibilidad de que yo sea su…

_…"¿Cómo no pudiste notar sus hermosos ojos verdes?"…_

Despeine mi cabello en un intento de mantenerme calmado. No había constancia alguna de que realmente mis suposiciones fueran ciertas. Me obligue a mi mismo tranquilizarme. Después de todo solo podrian ser eso, suposiciones ¿Verdad?

Aun así... Lo averiguraría

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Siento la demora. No tengo excusas (pero si quieren puedo inventarlas) ._**

**_Pues…. En realidad no tengo demasiado de decir/escribir; Solo espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo. No estoy muy segura de este capítulo a decir verdad se me desconectaron las neuronas y la imaginación jamás llego… Eso creo. _**

**_Volviendo al tema principal. El capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado_**

**_¡Dejen comentarios!_**

**_Besos: Bella-Ragaza_**

**_¡No olviden sus reviews!_**


	12. Ideas

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

_**Bella Pov **_

_Abre tus ojos y mírate._

_Presta atención _

_Y sonríe_

En Automático. Mi cuerpo actuaba por sí mismo. Conducía de camino a casa, planeando cavar un pozo y esconderme allí junto a Lizzy. Observe a Lizzy por el espejo retrovisor; aun se encontraba enfurruñada porque la había regañado.

Observe como un corredor trotaba por el paseo peatonal, lo suficientemente cerca del auto como para que Lizzy lo saludara, sonriente, y el hombre respondiera el saludo de mi pequeña. Ella rió. Negué con diversión; Lizzy solía tener un carácter demasiado voluble

— ¿Mami? — me llamo utilizando un tono de voz conciliador. Era increíble que ella, con tan solo casi cuatro años, pudiera lograr que mi enojo disipara con tan solo una sonrisa — Podríamos ir a visitar al abuelo — pude notar la afirmación escondida tras aquella falsa pregunta. Lizzy sabía que nunca le negaría visitar a mi padre

— Claro — conteste fingiendo una sonrisa. Ciertamente el estar junto a Charlie, en estos momentos, me ayudaría de mucho a no caer en un colapso nervioso, pues lo necesitaba, necesitaba a mi padre y sus consejos

Cambie mi rumbo hacia la casa de Charlie, un lindo barrio residencial de por los alrededores. En menos de quince minutos ya me encontraba frente a la casa de Charlie, utilizando la copia de la llave que él me había dado. Me dirigí hacia la cocina pues debía prepararle algo de comer a Lizzy, mientras ella bailoteaba por toda la casa

Cerré los ojos. Quería morirme. Me sentía morir. Tarde cuatro malditos años para lograr reconstruir, lo que alguna vez _él_ destruyo. ¿Y qué sucedía? _Él_ volvía. Pese a que era más que obvio que _él_ no sabía de la existencia de mi pequeña, o al menos desconocía el hecho de que era su padre, no dejaba de presentir que todo aquello saldría mal y que de una u otra forma, solo lograría lastimarnos

¿Qué podía hacer? Era tan confuso. Mis emociones estaban al tope; No podía siquiera lograr conciliar más de dos pensamientos racionales.

Las risas de Charlie se habían dejado escuchar. Había llegado del trabajo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina, a sabiendas que en menos de dos minutos, él atravesaría aquella puerta

_Abre tus ojos_

_Y mírate en un espejo_

_¿Te ves?_

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto sin más al entrar a la cocina. Su rostro, preocupado, intentaba mantenerse sereno, sin embargo podía notar como sus músculos se encontraban tensionados, en alerta, preparado para cualquier cosa. Charlie siempre había sido un padre muy liberal… y protector; tras la partida y el daño que… _él _había dejado al irse, Charlie había decidido por volverse aún más sobreprotector conmigo y tiempo después, con su pequeña nieta

No dije nada. Me limite a acortar la distancia que nos separaba, arrojándome a sus brazos y abrazándolo con necesidad. Charlie era el único que podría ofrecerme la seguridad que necesitaba. Tenía miedo. Me sentía una niña…nuevamente, y al igual que cuando era niña, buscaba a mi padre para sentirme querida y segura de mi misma

— ¡Mami! — Reí quedamente al observar el pequeño cuerpo de Lizzy, enfundado en el gran y pulcro saco de vestir, aferrado al maletín negro, de Charlie — ¡Mírame, soy igual que él abuelito!

— Mas tarde hablaremos — asentí, separándome de su abrazo para observar a mi pequeña con ternura— Eres todo una pequeña abogada, Beth — aseguro mientras tomaba a mi pequeña entre sus brazos. Aun no entendía porque Elizabeth solo quería que su abuelo le dijera Beth, aunque estaba convencida que, el pequeño diablillo solo lo dejaba llamarla así por los dulces que su abuelo le ofrecía — Entonces ¿Quieres dulces? — el chillido de alergia de Lizzy no se hizo esperar. Rodé los ojos. Sin lugar a dudas, ambos tenían un trato entre si

— Primero debes comer tu sándwich y tomar tu vaso de leche

— Pero…

— Papá — mascullé entre dientes ante su réplica — Si esta pequeña ladronzuela no come, como es debido, no habrá dulces… para ninguno de los dos — asegure. Ambos se observaron horrorizados entre sí. Lizzy había cubierto su boca con sus pequeñas manitas, como claro signo del temor que tenía a que cumpliera con mi _amenaza — _Y tú también debes comer, papá

Sonreí al verlos correr hacia la mesa, en busca de los sándwiches. Ambos sabían que mientras más rápido estuviera vacío ese plato, más rápido se irían a comer golosinas. Y papá, en compañía de Lizzy, se comportaba como un niño de cinco años

_Y abre los ojos_

_No te engañes_

_Mírate_

Nos encontrabamos en mi apartamento. Bese el tope de la cabeza de mi pequeño ángel, que se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su abuelo. Recordaba a la perfección las palabras de Charlie, que maliciosas se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Torcí el gesto al ver como Lizzy, se removía incomoda en su cama. Termine de arroparla a ella y a su pequeño osito

Odiaba a Charlie. Era un asco a la hora de dar consejos; prefería sus abrazos a sus palabras de ‹‹_consolación›› _

_**FlashBack**_

Elizabeth había salido disparada hacia el jardín trasero, en busca del gran y regordete gato de la vecina, que era malcriado por mi pequeñ a mi, Charlie que se encontraba a la espera de que hablara. Nos habíamos mantenido en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, y aquello había logrado impacientarlo

— Edward vio a Lizzy — masculle, lo suficientemente alto como para que lograra escucharme, evitando observar su rostro. Escuche como soltaba un largo y profundo suspiro. Cerré los ojos, deseando desaparecer

¡Dios! Me sentía una completa idiota, incapaz de tener el control de mi vida, incapaz de hacer nada. Estaba iracunda. No soporto la idea de pensar que la aparición de él, nuevamente en mi vida, lograse…

— ¿Y te has preocupado por ello? — su pregunta había logrado romper el hilo de mis pensamientos. No me moleste en ocultar la confusión que sentía ante la pregunta. Él sonrió — Me refiero a que, solo ha sido un pequeño, casual y único encuentro, ¿verdad? — negué casi al instante. ¿Único encuentro? Lo dudaba mucho. Pese al estado de estupor en el que me encontraba, al hablar con él en la salida del hospital, había logrado divisar la bata de doctor que llevaba en ese momento

— Estoy casi segura que comenzó a trabajar en el hospital — chasqueó la lengua como clara molestia. Me encogí en mi asiento — No sé qué hacer, papá, jamás imagine que me reencontraría con él. Bien. Tal vez si lo imagine, pero consideraba que la posibilidad de un encuentro fuera de una en un millón

‹‹_Al igual que tu embarazo ¿Verdad?›› — _Susurro aquella maldita voz en mi cabeza. Odiaba a mi conciencia

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? — me encogí de hombros. Había pensado en aquello y miles de posibilidades cruzaban por mi cabeza. Podría presentar mi renuncia en el hospital y mudarme a otra ciudad junto a Lizzy. Podría hacerle frente a Edward y decirle que tiene una hija. Podría mudarme de Estado. Podría evitar que Lizzy volviera al hospital…

Tantas opciones…

La primera era mi favorita. Huir. Me aterraba que _él_, descubriera que teníamos una hija en común, pero me molestaba aún más, que yo fuera la que debía renunciar a su trabajo, alejarse de su ciudad, alejar a Lizzy de sus amigos, y todo por _él_. Otra vez _él_. Yo había llegado primero a esta ciudad. Se supone que _él_, era el que debía irse. Maldito idiota

— No lo sé

— Soy tu padre y sabes que siempre te apoyare — asentí. Lo sabía a la perfección; Él siempre me había apoyado y ayudado en todas las ocasiones que lo necesite — Por eso me veo en la obligación de decirte que; La vida es muy corta y el tiempo es oro, pero si por un instante te detienes a pensar en lo que realmente vale la pena en ella, y detienes tu mundo por un segundo, las cosas parecerán ser más fáciles

— ¿Y que se supone que significa eso?

— Pronto lo sabrás

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Como decía; Charlie era un asco a la hora de dar consejos o consolarme. ¿Qué mierda se supone que quiso decir con _"Pronto lo sabrás"_? No lo sé. Solo sabía que había logrado conseguir que me confundiera aún más. ¿Acaso pretendía que le hiciera frente a Edward? ¿Qué huyera? ¡¿Qué?

Toda mi vida odie como papá utilizaba esas pequeñas y complicadas frases de vida, para intentar _guiarme_ por el camino correcto. Nunca había logrado entender que me quería decir

El reloj recién marcaban las diez de la noche; Lizzy se había acostado sin comer, aunque si tomaba en cuenta los dulces que comio junto a su abuelo, tendría suerte si no se levantaba a mitad de la noche con dolor de barriga. Me dirigí hacia mi estudio. Debía revisar el caso de uno de mis pacientes…

_Eres tú…_

_Solo tú. Sin trampas ni mentiras_

_Entonces…_

_Respóndeme: ¿Estás satisfecho con la vida que estás viviendo?_

Volví a mirar el reloj que se encontraba en la pared. Eran las dos y quince minutos de la mañana, y aun no podía dormirme. Volví a cubrir mi rostro con la almohada. Cerré fuertemente los ojos a la espera que _Morfeo _se apiadara de mí, pero nada…

No podía dormirme. Gruñí por lo bajo, mandando al mismísimo demonio a Morfeo, y a todo sus descendientes. Un suave repiqueteo comenzó inundar el ambiente. Una melodía. Mi celular

‹‹Id. Desconocido››

Indico la pequeña pantalla. Dude unos segundos en atender ¿Quién llamaría a estas horas? Un demente sin duda, o uno de mis pacientes con una urgencia, o tal vez era Charlie que, nuevamente, había colocado en su celular aquella configuración para aparecer como _desconocido_ ante los identificadores de llamadas de los demás

Atendí.

— Dr. Isabella Swan ¿Quién habla? — conteste con profesionalismo. Apoye mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama — ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? — volví a preguntar al solo encontrarme como respuesta una frio y molesto silencio; Aunque podría asegurar que en un momento, había logrado escuchar suaves murmullos de fondo

— _Habla Edward_ — respondió con voz aterciopelada. Quise morir. ¿Cómo…? Se supone que él… ¿Acaso me había dormido y esto solo se trataba de una pesadilla? — _Bella. Necesitamos hablar_ — no. Este no podía ser un sueño. Mi mente no era tan imaginativa ni retorcida como para crear _esto_

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo — asegure dubitativa. — ¿Cómo has conseguido mi numero?

— _Ambos sabemos que si tenemos de que hablar_ — respondió evitando deliberadamente mi pregunta — _Mañana. En tu descanso, iré a buscarte para tomar un café y hablar_

— No

— _Sabes que iré_

— ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar! — masculle con histeria. Mi mente comenzaba a maquinar e intentar imaginar de lo que él querría hablarl. ¿Acaso él…? No. Era imposible ¿No? — Se acabó. No quiero que vuelvas a…

— _Se todo, Bella. Mañana hablaremos como se debe_ — me petrifique ante su afirmación. Es imposible — _Supongo que querrás que te explique demasiadas cosas_

— Yo…

— _Buenas noches, Bella_ — y corto. El maldito corto la llamada, y yo, aún me encontraba en un irreversible estado de shock. Sí. Indudablemente, el haber contestado la llamada telefónica no fue una de mis mejores ideas

* * *

_**Hola mis hermosuras. Nuevo capítulo — ¿Lo han disfrutado? — Eso espero. Bueno… No sé qué decir. Supongo que se me durmió el cerebro u.u**_

_**Les agradezco a todos por sus Revierws. De vedad lo hago**_

_**Si más que decir; me despido gente hermosa, esperando con ansias sus comentarios .Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de responderles o utilizar sus consejos**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Revierws!**_


	13. Error

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

Entre las líneas del temor y la culpa, en estos momentos, comenzaba a preguntarme porque me encontraba aquí, aunque tal vez después de todo la respuesta era mas sencilla de lo que se esperaría: Mi habilidad para escaparme de _Edward Cullen_ no había mejorado con el pasar de los años, porque así era, mis intentos por eludir aquella conversación con él habían sido un total desastre desde el mismo momento en el que inicie mi turno en el hospital

Cerré los ojos. Tal vez las cosas jamás cambiarían, porque ciertamente jamás podría escapar de Edward, jamás podría evitar que me afectara, así como tampoco jamás podía evitar sentirme vulnerable frente a él, porque pese a todo, aun seguía sintiéndome como una pequeña y débil presa, atrapada en la cueva de su depredador. Volteé a verlo solo para comprobar que el estudiaba todas y cada una de mis reacciones

— Era realmente necesario arrastrarme hacia tu consultorio — rezongue imitando un perfecto tono de voz frio y distante. Los observe sonreír de manera ladeada mientras reposaba parte de su peso sobre su escritorio. Me mantuve cerca de la puerta, en un acto completamente cobarde, estando preparada para cualquier futuro y repentino escape — Sabes que lo que has hecho podría incluso afirmar que no respetas tu horarios de trabajo. Además, nuestra plática no sería sino hasta nuestro receso — alegue, avergonzándome incluso de mi misma por mi manera tan infantil de replicar

— Eres muy amable por preocuparte por mi trabajo, — respondió, irónico, aun sin perder aquel brillo divertido que adornaba sus ojos — Sin embargo, creo que ambos sabemos que tú ya te encuentras en tu receso

— Yo no…

— Nunca has sido buena mintiendo, eso no ha cambiado, y de haber cambiado, no creo que la recepcionista me haya mentido sobre algo tan importante como el receso de una colega — lo fulmine con la mirada. Lo que había hecho era aun peor de lo que creía, y más inteligente de lo que esperaba, obviamente él parecía no haber cambiado en lo absoluto, yo, por el contrario, había cambado demasiado

— Nancy — masculle por lo bajo. Esa traidora, sin lugar a dudas se había rendido fácilmente a los encantos que destilaba _Edward Cullen. _Realmente no la culpaba, al menos no del todo, dado a que en un momento, yo también había caído rendida ante la fingida caballerosidad que podría llegar a demostrar el hombre que se encontraba frente a mí. Tal vez Nancy solo violo mi privacidad, dándole información confidencial a Edward, en un intento porque ambos nos conociéramos. Si tan solo ella supiera que yo y él, pasamos de conocernos a tener una hija… — ¿Qué quiere doctor Cullen? — sisee su apellido de manera desdeñosa, sintiendo aquel molesto sabor amargo que me producía saber su verdadero apellido, el cual obviamente no era Masen como había dicho en el primer instante que nos conocimos. _Edward Masen_, había dicho, y pensándolo bien, tal vez tenía su lado reconfortante saber su verdadero apellido, así como también saber que no mintió respecto a su nombre

Sus fracciones se deformaron en una perfecta mueca de dolor. Había logrado entender, con esa extraña habilidad que poseía, lo que pensaba en los segundos que lo observaba.

Observe el pequeño vasillo de plástico que descansaba en mi mano. No había nada más asqueroso que el café del hospital, sabia a cartón, aunque claro que me ayudaba a mantenerme despierta el tiempo suficiente como para cumplir con mis horas de trabajo, porque algo seguro era que en cuanto mi cabeza tocara la almohada de mi mullida cama, me dormiría al instante. La anterior noche no había logrado pegar un ojo debido a lo inquietante de la llamada de Edward Cullen, y aquello era más que notorio gracias a las ojeras casi azuladas que se remarcaban por debajo de mis ojos

— Te ves cansada — murmuró con tranquilidad adivinando nuevamente el hito de mis pensamientos. Por un momento creí verlo preocupado por mí, aunque claro solo me basto recordar lo buen actor que era. Enarque una de mis cejas simulando un gesto lleno de arrogancia

— Gajes del oficio, Cullen, tu deberías de saberlo a la perfección, ¿No crees? — termine de hablar, demostrando una confianza que en esos momentos no poseía, y ni tampoco estaba realmente segura si en un futuro cercano poseería, pero al fin y al cabo solo debía de distraerlo y dilatar esta conversación lo suficiente como para encontrar los argumentos necesarios que retrasasen todo…

Un incomodo e indescriptible silencio se apodero del ambiente. Ambos manteníamos nuestras miradas en alto, analizándonos, observándonos, en un intento por descifrar los pensamientos del otro, su próximo movimiento a seguir, y eso era realmente distinto dado a que pese todo, los años transcurrieron y algunas aptitudes, en ambos, seguían perdurando. Habíamos cambiado hasta tal punto que solo éramos las pobres sombras de nuestro pasado. Un pasado que estaba más que segura volvería a resurgir con aun más intensidad de la que ambos desearíamos

Mordí mi labio inferior. Esto realmente apestaba. La incertidumbre y la curiosidad no hacían más que torturarme lentamente. Edward parecía tan tranquilo, sin embargo, estaba casi segura que esa tranquilidad era demasiado fingida, demasiado cínica como para ser real. Él sabía algo, algo que podía imaginarme que era, porque después de todo en un lugar recóndito de mi mente cavia la posibilidad de que algún día el hombre de mis pesadillas, y de mis sueños más profundos, volviera para descubrir aquella verdad que le concernía. El volvió, y para mi desgracia tanto mental como física, volvió con demasiada rapidez

— Tal vez prefieras sentarte — hizo un además con su mano, señalando la pulcra silla que se encontraba frene a él, quien aun se mantenía apoyado sobre su escritorio con una expresión casi impasible.

Por unos instantes sentí mis piernas flaquear mientras un ya conocido desasosiego se apoderaba de mi ser. Negué lentamente, no me sentía con el valor ni la fuerza suficiente como para acercarme lo suficiente a él sin que una disputa se produjera en el mimo tiempo que duraba un parpadeo. La expresión de Edward me dejo entrever su enfado… o tal vez solo se trataba de disconformidad, no lo sabía, ni tampoco era lo suficientemente estúpida como para ponerme a estudiar cada una de sus reacciones, aunque tal vez eso sería algo…

— ¿No hay algo que quieras decirme, Bella? — pregunto con simpleza, y en esos instantes volví a recordar mis peleas junto a él, en la universidad. Edward se comportaba de manera astuta en todas y cada una de nuestras peleas, en primeras instancias era el primero en fingir una tranquilidad casi innata que siempre lograba confundirme. Era casi irónico que en este momento hubiera decidido iniciar la plática con las mismas palabras que repetía al inicio de cada una de nuestras peleas, peleas de las cuales él, la mayor parte del tiempo, lograba salir vencedor

_La vida es muy corta y el tiempo es oro, pero si por un instante te detienes a pensar en lo que realmente vale la pena en ella, y detienes tu mundo por un segundo, las cosas parecerán ser más fáciles˃˃_

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño. Las palabras de Charlie habían llegado a mi mente al mismo tiempo que la decisión de evadir la pregunta de Edward. No sabía realmente que pensar ante ello, y las palabras de Charlie aun seguía siendo una gran incógnita para mí, aun no podría encontrarle un significado exacto, pero lo que si sabía, era que Edward solo estaba guiándome. Al parecer, quería que le confesase la verdad, una verdad que estaba segura, el sabia de sobremanera. Solo quería que yo diese el primer paso, y lo odiaba por eso…

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿_Esto_? — pregunto con un ligero tono burlón ante mi furiosa pregunta. Me tense. Odiaba cuando implementaba ese maldito tono de voz — ¿Qué es lo que hago, Bella? — exhale el poco aire que se encontraba en mis pulmones. Sintiendo una inexplicable furia recorrer mis venas, comencé acercarme a su encuentro, hasta quedar a menos de dos palmos de distancia de él, quien por unos segundos parecía realmente curioso del porque de mi reacción

— Eres increíble, y juro que no es un halago — brame entre dientes — Vienes aquí e intentas aparentar que nada ha sucedido, intentas volver a destruirme, arrebatándome todo lo que realmente me interesa, lo que me mantuvo a flote cuando tú me destruiste por completo

— Sabes que no quiero…

— ¡Oh, por favor! — brame indignada sin realmente poder creer que intentara desmentir mis palabras — No intentes mentirte a ti mismo, ni a mí, ¿Acaso nunca te cansas? ¿Realmente quieres fingir que no sabes nada? Al parecer, solo quieres terminar con la maldita apuesta ¿no? Quieres terminar de destruir aquello que _**mi **_hija volvió a reconstruir. Aun sé porque me odias tanto Edward

— ¡Que no te odio maldita sea! — exclamo me manera furiosa, acercándose a un mas a mí, tensando su mandíbula con tal fuerza que creí que se dañaría. Retrocedí unos pasos evitando su cercanía, sintiendo mis ojos arder. No lloraría frente a él — Te amaba, Bella, realmente lo hacía. Tal vez no me acerque a ti por la razón adecuada, pero…

— ¿Me amabas? — lo interrumpí, soltando una risilla nerviosa, enarcando ambas cejas por una fracción de minutos — Me amabas, y lo único que hacías era revolcarte con la maldita de Lauren cuando te surgían esas llamadas tan urgentes de "_James_". ¡Vaya clase de amor, Edward! — los escuche gruñir ante mi respuesta. Tal vez golpeándose mentalmente por el hecho de que _su_ _mujer_ de ese entonces, había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para arruinar su golpe final en mi contra. Solté un suspiro, en un intento por encontrar la calma. No debía mostrarme débil frente a él, ni tampoco quería hacerlo — Han pasado casi cuatro años, y como debes de saber, no me interesa recordar mi pasado junto a ti, prefiero darlo que perdido que por encontrado

— Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme…

— ¡Se que lo tengo! — maldije por lo alto, alborotando mí cabello con la mano, lo cual era un claro indicio de mi estado de nerviosismo — Aun te sigo odiando por lo que me hiciste Edward. Había confiado en ti a tal manera que te di todas las armas para dañarme. Jamás te perdonare que me hubieras engañando. ¡Dios!, ¡Siquiera sabía cómo te llamabas, como rayos se llamaba el padre de mi hija! — seguí bramando a diestra y siniestra todas y cada una de las cosas que pensaba sobre él, sobre sus investigaciones, sobre el hecho de que intentar venir y reclamar una paternidad que no le correspondía. Mi discurso no tenía fin, y estaba casi segura que cada tanto, tampoco tenía coherencia, pero aun así seguía replicando todas y cada una de las cosas que pensaba…

Sisee de dolor al sentir las fuertes manos de Edward, ceñirse en mis antebrazos, reteniéndome en el lugar, evitando que siquiera desplazándome de esquina a esquina, en su oficina. Lo observe furiosa, encontrándome con su mirada anonadada

— ¿Una hija, Bella? ¿Tenemos una hija? — pregunto de una manera casi retorica. Lo observe confundida mientras la comprensión hacia mella en mí. Edward no sabía nada. Edward siquiera imaginaba que teníamos una hija. Edward no sabía nada… Hasta que yo se lo dije — Elizabeth es nuestra hija — aseguro mientras una ligera sonrisa ladeada adornaba su rostro, y yo en esos momentos, me sentía morir mientras la palabra _"Error"_ se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez

* * *

_**Hola mis hermosuras. Nuevo capítulo — ¿Lo han disfrutado? —Realmente lo espero O.o**_

_**De verdad, de verdad, siento la demora. Sé que muchos de ustedes deben de estar más que indignados por mi extensa desaparición, y sería un poco estúpido de mi parte intentar justificarme, por lo que solo diré que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí, para acomodar mis ideas, para intentar reacomodar mi vida u adaptarlas a las nuevas situaciones que se me han impuesto a lo largo de los meses, fuera de eso, no creo que pueda "decirles" más de lo que les he "dicho". **_

_**Igualmente quiero agradecerles a todos mis lectores que de una manera u otra me han apoyado en todo u amenazado bajo muerte si es que no publicaba rápidamente. En cuanto a los Reviews, siento no poderles responderlos uno por unos, pronto lo hare, aun así, les agradezco a TODOS por sus Reviews.**_

_**Si más que decir: ¡Me despido gente hermosa! Esperare con ansias sus comentarios. Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de responderles o utilizar sus consejos**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Reviews!**_


	14. El Aquì & El Ahora

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov **

El nudo que parecía haberse formado en mi garganta, me impedía pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras las lágrimas opacaban, una por una, la luz ante mis ojos, logrando arrastrarme hacia la oscuridad de lo perdido e inaceptable de la _verdad_. Porque, Edward, lo sabía, él, sabía la verdad detrás de todo, y por sobre todo. Él, sabía que Elizabeth era tanto mí hija como suya

Solloce casi con dolor. Un dolor que parecía ir más allá de mí; Porque dolía, dolía demasiado saber que a partir de allí, todo se desmoronaría. Evite volver a sollozar una vez más, recordándome que aun me encontraba en el hospital, que ese no era el momento indicado, y que pese a que a Edward no le importara armar una escena, no significaba que a mí sí, porque ya no era una niña, era madre, y debía de enfrentar la situación. Y para que todo aquello sucediera, debía calmarme…

— No puedo. ¿Por qué? — solloce de forma lastimera. Aun sin ser capaz de controlarme a mí misma. Me abrace a mí misma, al sentir como un ya reconocido frío comenzaba a albergar no solo mi cuerpo, sino también mi alma; Y me golpe mentalmente por ello, nuevamente había dejado que Edward _Cullen_, hiciera estragos en mí vida.

Era una estúpida, ¿Por qué había abierto la boca? ¿Acaso no podía simplemente callarme?

Luego de lo que tal vez fueron horas u minutos de reproches hacia mí misma y la vida, puse todo mi empeño en lograr calmar mis nervios que parecían encontrarse a flor de piel. Porque sí, era el momento de acallar el molesto gritillo susurrante de mi corazón, desatar el nudo de mi garganta, y limpiar mis lágrimas, para así observar la luz que, estaba segura, se mantenía oculta en la oscuridad, ¿Por qué en toda oscuridad, siempre existía un halo de esperanza, verdad?

Me atreví a observar mi alrededor, en busca de algún testigo despistado que se hubiera encontrado con la patética escena de la cual yo era participe. Suspire, agradecida, al no ver a nadie, cosa que era sorprendente, por no decir casi un milagro, ya que usualmente enfermaras e incluso residentes y doctores, compartían la azotea del hospital como un sector común, en donde se les permitía fumar y obtener la maravillosa vista que ofrecía el paisaje de Los Ángeles.

Cerré los ojos, comenzando a masajear de manera circular mi sien. Con tan solo unos minutos de sollozar como una posesa, había comenzado a dolerme la cabeza. Así que ahora, en ese preciso momento, estaba segura que mi vida no era la envidia de nadie, y aquel pensamiento, por unos momentos, logro hacerme sonreír, porque, instantáneamente, el rostro de Jessica Stanley y sus constantes cotilleos, despectivos, dirigidos hacia mi supuesta vida perfecta, en esos momentos, me parecían aun mas patéticos y lejanos que en aquel entonces cuando ella los esparcía por todo el campus.

Maldije por lo bajo al escuchar el constante repiqueteo que producía mi beeper al sonar. Me estaban buscando en la sala de esperas. Volví a maldecir por lo bajo. Nos es como si** no** amara mi trabajo, pero en esos momentos, ciertamente, me parecía realmente tentadora la idea de irme a casa. Cabizbaja y tal vez un poco a regañadientes, me vi a mí misma bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar al primer ascensor que encontrara.

— Dra. Swan — me saludo uno de los cirujanos al verme entrar, al pequeño y cerrado espacio que representaba para mí, el ascensor. Intente sonreírle, después de todo, era uno de mis tantos colegas del hospital, y más de una vez nos habíamos tenido que tratar, por pacientes que teníamos en común — Te ves horrible. Casi desastrosa, diría yo — ah, sí, y sobre todas las cosas, era algo así como un muy buen amigo. **Mi mejor amigo**

— Jacob — gruñí por lo bajo, mientras apretaba el botoncillo de planta baja. Volví a gruñir al escuchar nuevamente el sonido de mí _beeper_. Nancy lo hacía a propósito. Silencie el pequeño aparatillo con un poco mas de brusquedad de la necesaria, siendo completamente consciente de que Jacob me observaba divertido

— Tranquila, compañera, la tecnología no es la culpable de todo. Guarda tus fuerzas para cuando los robots dominen el mundo — puse los ojos en blanco, para luego fulminar con la mirada, sus magnéticos ojos negros, y de paso a su, ahora, molesta, persona. Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Acaso no debes seducir a alguna residente, enfermera u _algo_? — le espete. Era bien sabido por todo el hospital que Jacob Black. El hombre de más de cinco pies y nueve pulgadas de altura, cabello negro, piel bronceada, músculos definidos, y sonrisa traviesa; Era la perdición de aquella pobres ilusas que creían en sus palabras de eterno amor — O tal vez, no sé, abrirle el pecho a algún paciente — termine de decir sin un atisbó de gracia. El bufo casi con indignación

— Se llama cirugía cardiotorácica — especifico al igual que lo haría con un niño de tres años. Al igual que** lo** **hacía** con Elizabeth — Así que, si ya hemos aclarado ese punto, solo debemos de preguntarnos qué te sucede a ti

— Es una historia demasiado larga

— Pues nos quedan unos diez pisos de bajada, y aun no eh intentado la teletransportación, así que… — sonreí ante su estúpida respuesta de la dichosa teletransportación. Aun no podía entender como era que fuera uno de los destacados cirujanos del hospital. Aunque, claro, eso tal vez demostraba que sus momentáneos lapsos de estupidez, no afectaban de ninguna manera a su trabajo. Cosa que hacia destacar su bien merecido reconocimiento laboral — Nueve pisos… Ocho… Siete…

— Un paciente que le derive a un colega — mentí, queriendo dejar de escuchar su cuenta regresiva. El me observo comprensivamente, asintiendo para sí mismo — Tú sabes, gajes del oficio — di por zanjado el tema, esperando que no preguntase pequeños detalles de dicho paciente, porque estaba segura que mi limitada imaginación, y mis pésimas mentiras, me delatarían

— Lo peor del trabajo — aseguro — Aun así, intenta que no te afecte demasiado, es difícil, lo admito, pero piensa que aun están tus otros pacientes… Tú sabes: Carpe Diem — aconsejo nervioso. Negué divertida; Jacob no era necesariamente el mejor a la hora de consolar con palabras inspiradoras o alentadoras, no, el iba directo a los consejos que producen risas

— Gran consejo, _Confucio_ — conteste, entre risas disimuladas. Y así, nuevamente, volví a observar su mirada indignada — Aun así, gracias, Jacob. Eres lo máximo

— De nada. Todas dicen lo mismo — aseguro, esperando que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran. Rodé los ojos, observando, a la espera que las puerta del ascensor volvieran a cerrarse, como Jacob caminaba de manera casual por el piso de cirugías, mientras cada mujer del área se volteaba a verlo. Volví a reír divertida. Era un _idiota _

Dos pisos más abajo, y ya me encontraba en la recepción, observando ceñuda a Nancy. Ella me sonrió sin más, extendiendo un expediente con gracia. Suspire de manera pasada y extensa. Hoy no era mi día

— _California Hospital Medicas Center_ — casi rió, al verla rodar los ojos casi con fastidio. De último momento, y debido a la cantidad de llamadas telefónicas que el hospital recibía, Nancy se había visto obligada a compartir su escritorio con una nueva secretaria, que desde un principio parecía haberle declarado la guerra — _Okey_. _No, el doctor aun se encuentra de vacaciones, sin embargo, el hospital se complace en ofrecerle el servicio de nuestro nuevo pediatra, altamente reconocido, Edward Cullen _— torcí el gesto al escuchar el nombre de él en los labios de la joven y nueva secretaria, recordando el suceso fatídico en su oficina, apenas dos horas atrás. Suceso, que estaba segura hubiera pasado a mayores si Edward no hubiera retenido sus ansias por golpearme; porque está segura que en mitad de nuestra encarnecida discusión, cuando su puño fue a parar a la pared, en un inicio, había tenido una dirección contraria.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella? — resople, al encontrarme, nuevamente en la realidad, con Nancy sacudiendo su mano delante de mi vista, y amabas atrayendo más atención de la necesaria. Le sonreí, cosa que la tranquilizo — Woaw. Estabas realmente ida. Lo juro — aseguro cruzando sus dedos sobre su corazón. Bufe. Debía de prohibirle pasar demasiado tiempo con mi pequeña Lizzy. Ella pareció leerme la mente, por lo que de manera infantil, me saco la lengua — Entonces… ¿Has logrado conocer al candente Dr. Cullen? — evite chillar de rabia. ¿Acaso todo el hospital debía hablar de él? — ¿Has escuchado las ultimas? Hoy ha estado discutiendo con alguien

— ¿Qué?

— Si. Las enfermeras lo escucharon discutir, no se atrevieron a interrumpirlos, pero dicen que en cuanto el sexy doctor salió de su consultorio, podía observarse perfectamente la **furia** tatuada en su rostro — por segunda vez en el día, o tal vez más, pude sentir la falta de aire en mis pulmones — Bella. ¿Te encuentra bien? — asentí, obligándome a recuperarme, y así evitar que la preocupación, y la innata curiosidad de Nancy, me indujeran a confesar

— Si, es solo que me sorprende — mentí, fingiendo desconcierto — Y… Acaso las enfermeras, saben con quién discutía el Dr. Cullen — indague, con un todo de falso desinterés. Ella negó, sonriendo

— ¡Qué va! — Casi chilló — Si en cuanto escucharon que abrirían la puerta del consultorio, cada una volvió a su trabajo

— ¡Oh! — Suspire con alivio — Entonces… se sabe porque estaba peleando, ¿Verdad?

— No mucho, a decir verdad, según, Stephan, el enfermero novato, la pelea se oía casi distorsionada, por lo que no están seguros de cuál era el tema en concreto… — una vez que hubo terminado su relato, tanto ella como yo nos enfocamos en realizar nuestros trabajos, por lo que termine de dirigirme hacia mi consultorio, en donde un niñito me esperaba junto a su abuela…

.

.

_˂˂…Esto es por ella, no por mí, por ella…˃˃_

Me repetía contantemente, siendo completamente consiente como la mesera depositaba las tazas de café en la mesa, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada lujuriosa a mi acompañante. Mordí mi labio inferior al seguir sintiendo su mirada posada en mi persona, porque al parecer, Edward, no hacía otra cosa que observarme a la espera que iniciara la conversación. Comencé a removerme nerviosa. Hubiera preferido mil veces que él, le devolviera la mirada lujuriosa a la mesera, en vez de que me siguiera observando.

Y por un momento, mientras la chica, furiosa e indignada,se alejaba de allí, comencé a preguntarme, qué era lo que hacía en ese café, junto a Edward, a punto de tener la conversación que definiría el comienzo de muchas cosas y el final de otras. ¡Oh, ya recordé! Edward era demasiado bueno para planear emboscadas, y yo, al igual que una pequeña oveja en las garras del gran león, caía en ellas sin siquiera dudarlo…

— Esto es por Elizabeth, Edward. Solo por ella — aclare una vez que estuve segura que la mesera se encontraba lejos, y que, Edward, aun seguía prestando atención a cada una de mis acciones — Así que evitemos remover viejas heridas. Por lo tú y yo, solo seremos dos personas que acordaran un bienestar en común para que Lizzy sea feliz; Ya que a partir de este momento, en el aquí y el ahora, no existirá nunca más un pasado en común que nos una, solo nuestra hija...

— Entonces, supongo que todo dependerá del aquí y el ahora — mascullo, asintiendo — Bien. Pues entonces hablemos. Habla, Isabella Swan

* * *

**¡Al fin! ...**_**¡Hola Mis amores! Entonces, aquí, en Argentina, son apenas las 5:54 de la mañana, si, lo sé, adjudíquenselo a mi insomnio y desorden del sueño en lo que respecta a los horarios… [O.O] **_

_**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Comenzare diciendo que con mi regreso a Fanfiction, traigo conmigo buenas noticias, pero antes de decirlas, quería, primero que nada desearles una Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo a Todos (aunque un poco atrasados). Y ya dicho eso… la buena noticia… He actualizado, y esta vez ha sido para no desaparecer más, pues las vacaciones han llegado y con ellas más tiempo libre para escribir, por lo que me siento en la obligación de pedirles una disculpa a toda ls lectora por haberlos tenido abandonads por tanto, tanto tiempo, sin embargo, ¡Eso cambiara desde ahora!**_

_**Así que mis linduras, ya pueden de dejar de tomarse la molestia de amenazarme constantemente (aunque quiero decirles que algunas amenazas han funcionado bastante bien) Y empezar a tomarme un poquitito de tiempo para agradecerles su constante apoyo y sus incomparables e inspiradores Reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo… Y como creo que los aburro, me despido sin más**_

_**Y tal y como siempre, ya lo saben: Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de utilizar sus consejos o responderles**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Revierws!**_


End file.
